(Revised Verision) Return of Some Old Villians
by SpecialK92
Summary: Tommy and Kimberly are living a quiet and peaceful life together, until a new team of rangers' form. Once they become rangers, Mesogog brings back Goldar, Rita, and Zedd to help fight the rangers after the gem is found. Can they handle being rangers and these former villains? There will be new plot lines, events, and much more excitement.
1. Back in the Day

**Author's Note:**

 **A newer version of Return of Some Old Villains', with new plot lines and a revised edition.**

* * *

A beam of red light landed behind a dumpster in a dark corner. The beam dissolved just within a few seconds revealing a tall and muscular teenage boy with a green backpack. This boy was dressed in a red tee shirt and khaki pants. His brown hair fell to his shoulders and it was in a half up pony-tail. The boy walked out of the dark corner and took his first steps on to the gymnastics campus.

On this campus, he could be anyone, or maybe no-one at all. The young athletes flowed like rivers, never stopping for any obstacle, but swirling around them. All of them were walking with their heads down moving at a fast speed. This campus was crammed with more bodies than he could even begin to count, even if he took a picture of it. He tilts his head to the sky. The empty blue gave him the strength to walk at the pace of the crowd. Once he made his way through the crowd he sat down on a bench and pulled out an envelope. He neatly smoothened it out and pulled out a letter that he had received earlier that day.

 _September 2nd, 1996_

 _Dear Tommy,_

 _I hope things in Angel Grove are going great and I hope you are enjoying your senior year. I know that you are expecting an invitation from me to come see me in the Pan Global Games taking place in January. But, I may not be able send you one. Things were going great until a month or two ago. Training got demanding and I was up almost every night doing homework and only got a few hours of sleep. I passed out in the middle of practice twice already. But, today I passed out again and Coach Schmidt told me to leave practice for the day. He told me that he is going to give me until Friday to prove that I'm still good enough to be on the team. I must meet with him Friday afternoon after practice to talk with me about if I will continue training or not. I fear I may be kicked off the team and if I am I must leave the campus. I would come back to Angel Grove, but I am scared to show my face because I am so embarrassed. I don't know if I can ever show my face in Angel Grove Again. But, even if I don't come back to Angel Grove, I'd never break up with you. I love you too much and I always want to have you in my life. Tommy, this has been the hardest letter that I've ever had to write, but I know you would understand even if no one else does. Please, please, please call me when you get this letter._

 _Love,_

 _Kimberly_

Tommy felt his heart begin ache once more. He would describe his heartache like music to an orchestra. At times it was quiet allowing him to function, there were other times a violin would be playing making him sad, and then at other times it would rise to a crescendo and his anger would burst out of his chest. Now, a flute was playing allowing him to think of the girl he loved and missed like crazy. He thought of her Carmel hair that he loved to run his fingers through, her pink clothes, doe eyes, and beautiful smile, which often.

* * *

In the workout area of the gym were six girls spilt into groups two. Half of them were on one side working with two of Coach Schmidt's assistant coaches on the parallel bars. The other group were practicing on the balance beam with Coach Schmidt watching them. Tommy looked all over the gym to find Kimberly's signature color. But, there was no one wearing pink anywhere in the gym.

Not wanting to attract attention, Tommy went under the bleachers, crawling over spider webs, cobwebs, and a dusty floor to the other end of the bleach. Once he reached the other end, he took a seat on the floor watching the three girls on the balance beam.

"Okay, Ms. Hart, you're up," Coach Schmidt informed watching a girl with Carmel hair dressed in a black leotard sitting on a chair with a green and white towel around her neck. Her hair was tied into two French braids, more serious than he had ever seen it. Her legs appeared to be wobbly and she was moving slow. She stood up on the beam and just stood there. "What are you doing? We haven't got all day!"

Tommy watched as she made a weak turn on the four inches wide balance beam. Kimberly's toes slipped from their original position and her left foot following them slipping off the narrow piece of wood, tumbling on the blue mat. She stood up and turned to face Coach Schmidt.

"Ms. Hart, go collect your stuff and get out!" exploded Coach Schmidt as he threw his clip board down. "I can't have you on this team! I should have kicked you off earlier this week!"

Kimberly ducked her head and ran out. Once everyone else got back to practicing, Tommy broke out in a run to catch up with her.

* * *

Kimberly tried to rearrange her face into a more calming looking expression to walk back to her dorm room. But, the whole time she cleaned out her gym locker, she cried. Her dream of competing in the Pan Global Games went up in flames and never again would she get a chance to try out again. "Has he received my letter?" she asked herself when she changed into a pink tee short and pink denim shorts. Kimberly threw her gym bag over her shoulder and glanced down at her watch. It was nearly 4:00 and she would normally be getting done with her gymnastics at 8:30. At least it would give her time to pack up all her stuff and leave the campus.

Feeling disappointed and heartache about her broken dream, Kimberly opened the gym doors and headed into the warm and sunny Florida weather. All she could think about was Tommy. Even though they visited each other on school breaks and talked on the phone once a week, her heart ached every time she thought of him because she missed being with him. As much as it pained her, she wondered if maybe her real dream was right in front of her the whole time she was a ranger. When she left for Florida he said he didn't want to lose but didn't want to hold her back from her athletic dream. But, she knew he really didn't want her to go. Why hadn't she asked him to come with her? But, they would have had to have waited until they were both of age. When she was alone, she'd look at photo albums and find herself in tears.

She wasn't paying attention until she bumped into someone. "Oh, I am so sorry," she apologized. "I should have been paying attention to where I was going. But, I've just been-"

"-you don't have to explain, I watched it happened-"

"-Tommy! What are you doing here?" Kimberly interrupted throwing her arms around Tommy's neck. "Did you get my letter?"

"That's why I came down here," he replied as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. It had been three months since she returned home to spend a week with him.

"I hope I didn't disappointed-"

"I understand what happened," he assured her. "You got the chance to train for the Pan Global Games and that's something to be proud of. Not many get a chance to have that opportunity. Why don't we go pack up your stuff and go back to Angel Grove?"

Tommy let go of his neck and reached into his pocket and dropped a sliver ring with pink and white stones in her hand. "It's my mom's engagement ring," he started as tears were streaming down Kimberly's face. "I want you to marry me someday."

"-my answer is yes," Kimberly smiled as Tommy whipped her tears with his thumbs. "I never want to leave you again."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **In my original version of "Return of Some Old Villains," in the very first chapter, Tommy and Kim meet again. Kim reveals she wrote the break up letter because her Coach told her she wasn't good enough to compete in the Pan Global Games. And Tommy and Kim started to build a relationship again. I decided in this version, I'd have Kim write Tommy a letter tell him the truth about what was going in Florida. The next chapter will be a few years later when Tommy and Kim are married and are in Reefside.**


	2. Welcome to Reefside

It had been many years, since Tommy and Kimberly were rangers. After returning home from Florida, Kimberly moved in with the Oliver family. Months after Kimberly returned home, the Zeo rangers upgraded their powers and became the turbo rangers. Shortly after graduation, the rangers transferred their powers to their successors. Tommy chose TJ Johnson to be the new red ranger. After retiring, Tommy and Kimberly got married and left for Massachusetts Institute of Technology. Tommy earned a bachelor's degree in science education and a master's in geology. There Kimberly earned a bachelor's degree in physical education and her master's degree in fitness training. Eventually, Tommy earned a PhD in paleontology and became Doctor Tommy Oliver. Tommy and Terrance Smith (Smitty) started working for Anton Mercer. Both Tommy and Smitty applied to Mercer industries. But, Tommy's application was accepted and Smitty went to work for a rival company. While Working for Anton, Tommy and Kimberly moved around a lot. They even lived on an island for a while he and Anton were working to combining dinosaur DNA with technology. While Tommy was on the island, he helped create Tyrannodones, Raptor Rides, and new Dino Zords. One day the lab started to explode and a human like dinosaur, Mesogog, appeared. Tommy and Kimberly were chased by Mesogog and the Tyrannodones, while trying to escape. They came to a cliff and had nowhere else to run; they had to jump of the cliff and landed in the middle of the ocean, just as the island exploded and sank. Then they had to swim for miles until someone spotted them. However, Anton wasn't that lucky because he was turned Mesogog after an experiment in the lab went wrong. Later, Mesogog found Smitty in a lab after an experiment went terribly wrong. Mesogog found a way to revive Smitty, but he became a cyborg known as Zeltrax.

After barely escaping the island Kimberly and Tommy moved to Reefside and built a lab in their basement. Both decided they wanted to live a quiet and peaceful life together. So, they decided to become teachers. Tommy was hired as a science teacher and Kimberly was hired as a PE teacher.

* * *

 **Present Day August 2003**

A warm ball of light came peaching through the pink curtains. It flittered through Tommy's thin eyelids and woke him up. Kimberly was still sound asleep in Tommy's arms and was rest on his stomach. The two laid there sandwiched between two light green sheets with their bare skin brushed up together. "It's our first day of teaching," Tommy whispered. "If you were awake, I'd tell you about how excited I am to start my teacher career. But, I can't help from being a little nervous too. I want to be a good teacher and I want to have an impact on my students."

"You're going to great," she mumbled in her sleep wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

While Tommy held her, he could feel the steady thumps of her heart beating. Just being able to hold her all through the night, all was a comfort to him. He was able to keep her close to his heart and keep her safe from any nightmare that she could be having. "No one knows me at Reefside High yet," Tommy realized. "But, I'm used to being new. I used to move around all the time when I was a kid. It was always scary, and I'd wondered if I'd make any friends."

"You always have me," Kimberly yawned in a tired voice.

"You will always have me too," Tommy promised while he rubbed her back. "Kim, you're so loyal to me. That's why I have always considered you to be my best friend."

Suddenly, Kimberly's sparkly pink alarm clock went off. That alarm was an alarm was an ear-splitting wail. It was infuriating, it grated nerves, it made anyone around grind their teeth until it was over. But, it was very effective. Tommy rolled over to turn it off any other morning, but he forgot that was sleeping at the edge of the bed. CRASH! Both him and Kimberly fell out of bed and hit the floor. "Tommy, you rolled out bed again," Kimberly yawned as she reached over to turn the alarm off. "How many times, have I told you not to sleep at the edge of the bed. There is enough room-"

"-remember we were drinking tea last night and I spilt mine on my side of the bed," Tommy reminded her when they stood up and found a huge brown spot on the sheet. "I didn't want neither one of us to sleep on a wet sheet. So, you told me to take your side and you'd sleep on my chest."

"Tommy, you're lucky that I love you," Kimberly giggled as she kissed him good morning. "I can't point any fingers at you since I've spilt tea on my side too."

* * *

The water comes pouring down, dripping at their sides, as the steam filled the room. The sensation of the steamy water always seemed be calming and relaxing. Tommy started to wash Kimberly's back and neck with her favorite lavender shower gel. "Tommy, I think we used the last your dove shampoo," Kimberly lied trying not to laugh. "When I shampoo your hair, I'll have to use water melon or lavender. Which one will do you want?"

"Watermelon," Tommy quickly answered trying to act all surprised when he worked the lavender shampoo in Kimberly's hair. He knew she was lying because he saw her put the dove shampoo back in the bathroom closet. But, he was ready to get her back. She just didn't know it yet. Once he was done shampooing her hair, he soaped up his washcloth with dial soap and handed it to her. He kneeled, and she squirted the watermelon shampoo into his short spiky hair. Tommy couldn't help from smirking while she finished to work the shampoo in her hair. There were times, Kimberly liked to wash his back with lavender soap, even if she knew he'd get her back because he would ask her what happened to his wash cloth. But, this only meant double pay back.

Tommy turned around to face her. Every morning, they always stood under the shower tightly embracing each other as they stood under the shower and let shampoo wash out of their hair. "Beautiful, turn around and get under the shower just a tad more."

Kimberly had no idea what he was going to do, so she turned around and moved closer under the shower. Tommy slowly walked a few steps and got directly under the shower with Kimberly. He reached over and turned off the shower.

"Tommy, why'd you'd turn the shower off?" Kimberly asked.

"It looks like we ran out of hot water," Tommy answered wrapping his left arm tightly around Kimberly's shoulders.

"We had plenty of hot water," corrected Kimberly in a serious tone. "You can turn it back on. We haven't finished washing our hair."

"I'll turn it back on," Tommy promised stretching his hand out and turned on the cold water.

Cold water came shooting out and Tommy quickly placed his right hand over Kimberly's mouth. "Did you say something, Beautiful?" Tommy asked after Kimberly let out a muffled scream. He enjoyed cold showers more than Kimberly. When they were at Angel Grove, he used to take a cold shower after working out in the youth center. He stepped back and let the cold water rinse the shampoo out of Kimberly's hair. Then he turned off then again.

"I got you good, didn't I?" Tommy remarked as he removed his hand from Kimberly's mouth. "I'm going to turn the warm water back on now."

He turned on the warm water came shooting out at full force. Tommy let Kimberly go and she turned around to face him. "I have to admit, I didn't see that coming," Kimberly confessed as she began to laugh. She wrapped her arms around him. "But, it was worth it."

"What do you mean it was worth it?"

"I knew you were nervous-"

"-and you thought a good laugh would get my mind off things," Tommy finished giving her a kiss on the head. "I have to admit, it worked."

* * *

Kimberly stood in front of the sliver mirror in the corner of their bedroom. Staring back at her was a girl dressed in a pair of pink wind pants, white long sleeve tee shirt with a dark pink V-neck and dark pink stripes going down the sleeves. "Tommy, how do I look?" she sighed. As she stood there she saw her prince charming's reflection in the mirror when he headed over to her. He had the prefect look, a pale red shirt, a bright red tie, green dress pants, and a white lab coat. Even his reading glasses made him look nice and attractive.

Tommy stopped in front of the mirror and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. He saw her like he always did. Her Carmel hair and pastel white skin made her beautiful pink lips stand out. "I think you have the prefect outfit," he assured her. Tommy grabbed a pink hair scrunchie and pulled her hair into a pony tail. Then he put a whistle around her neck. "Now it's prefect."

* * *

Students were scattered everywhere outside. Cheerleaders were dressed in their cheerleading uniforms and they were practicing their routines. Tons of students were watching them form a human pyramid. Others were sitting on benches talking with friends. The soccer field was full of students practicing trying out for the team. There was one boy dressed in red who could kick the ball into goal from the middle of the field. In the middle of the school's court yard was a group of students listening to a girl dressed in yellow, sing a play her guitar. An African American boy dressed in blue, sat in front of a computer trying to reprogram the school sprinklers to go off.

"This looks like a nice and peaceful place," Kimberly said as they started to walk up the stairs.

" _Dr. Oliver, Ms. Oliver, I am principal Randall!" declared a cold female voice._

They turned around and came face to face with a woman in glasses and coal black hair. Her eyes appeared to be cold as ice.

She was dressed in a black pin stripe pant suit and was even wearing black lip stick. This woman didn't even have a smile on her face and they could tell she wasn't going to be very friendly.

"It's nice to meet you," he greeted shaking her hand.

"Is this your first day too?" Kimberly asked noticing that Randall pulled her hand back when she tried to shake it.

"Yes, it is," Principal Randall answered as she followed them down the hall. "I still can't understand why you want to teach. I would have thought you would have chooses to have a better job."

"I wanted to live a quiet life," Tommy lied. He wasn't about to tell her about his and Kimberly's history as rangers or the lab explosion. "When I was a paleontologist I was gone several weeks at a time and I wasn't seeing my wife."

"What does your wife do for a living?" Randall questioned.

"She is the new PE teacher," Tommy smiled wrapping his arm around Kimberly's shoulder.

"If she teaches PE teacher, what is she doing upstairs?!" Randall questioned tapping her foot. "Shouldn't she be downstairs with the other PE teachers?"

"I teach health third and fourth period. I was Kimberly answered looking into Randall's dark eyes. "Mr. Shelton wanted to teach three periods of body building instead of swimming afternoons."

"That's right, I forgot," Randall remarked raising a brow. "I remember him coming to me and telling me that agreed to switch with him. Mr. Shelton's classroom is right next to your husband's classroom."

"Why don't we meet after school?" Tommy suggested trying to change topics. "You could fill us in on what you exact from your teachers."

"Be as strict as you can on every student. It would be better if you made it painful," Randall hissed turning her head. "If they smile or laugh they aren't learning."

* * *

The bell rang, and the hall filled up with students who were anxious to leave school for the day. Tommy gathered up his lesson plans and grade book and put them in his brief case. He hadn't been out of his room two minutes before Randall meet with him.

"Dr. Oliver, you've got detention," Randall informed.

"Would you mind telling me what I did?" Tommy questioned as they walked down the stairs. They turned the corner and there sat four teens outside of Randall's office.

"I'm sorry, I meant you have detention duty after school," Randall apologized tapping her long black polished finger nails on a table.

"My wife and I have to go the museum after school," Tommy answered honestly when he saw Kimberly heading towards him.

"Well, that means your wife will be assigned detention duty with you all week," Randall smirked watching Kimberly put a piece of paper in her pocket. An hour previously, she had Kimberly in her office and had a talk with her about she expected of her. She also told Kimberly that she did a back-ground check on them and found out that she wasn't legally married to Tommy. "I know you and your wife have a lot to talk about."

"If you find anything dinosaur related, Kim and I will cancel detention duty for the rest of the week," Tommy promised as they all headed to walk outside.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Do you think Randall was playing a trick on them or was she serious about them not being married? Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Four New Rangers

Kimberly's heart felt so empty. She considered herself decent at hiding it, masking it with normal human emotions. No one was going to ask her why she was smiling. It hides everywhere, this emptiness, in the closet, the cupboards. There was no way from getting away from it. She watched as the four teens went to walk around. "What's wrong, my beautiful pink princess," Tommy questioned as he pulled her into a tight hug. "Did something happen?"

"Randall called me into her office today," Kimberly explained reaching into her pocket. "She mostly talked to me about how she expected all the students to run around the track twice a week, have the students take a physical fitness test, and how I'm supposed to dress every day. At the end of the session she told me she had found something out about us-"

"-please don't tell me that she found out about our ranger history," Tommy prayed watching Kimberly's finger tighten around the piece of paper.

"She said we weren't legally married and found out by doing a back-ground search," Kimberly started handing him the piece of paper. "During my planning period, I called the Angel Grove Court House and they said they would check the record files. About the time we got married there was a conman going around pretending to be doctors, minsters, lawyers, and police officers."

"When will we find out if we're legally married?"

"It will take a little while. Their computer system is down, and they have to go down to the basement where they stored records over 5 years old."

"I can't believe this," Tommy grimaced after reading the letter and stuck it in his pocket. "Why has this happened all of a sudden?"

Kimberly's brow raised when she saw a tall 50 feet tall shadow standing over them. A large drop of drool fell from its mouth and soaked Kimberly.

"Gross!" Kimberly cried staring down at her sticky clothes. "I hope I can get this out of my hair!"

"Kim, I think we have an even bigger problem right now!" Tommy warned as he grabbed her and took off running.

* * *

Being chased by a 50-foot lizard was nothing like it was in the movies or having ranger powers. The stars look like heroes and have control of the situation. As a power ranger they could teleport away or call their zords to form the megazord. But, living a normal ordinary life was removed to from the nice version of running to save their skins. They had barely made it to Kimberly's convertible car and started the car, before speeding down the road. Tommy kept his eye on the gas meter showing they were losing gas. This time they had no pit crew to refill the gas tank, like he did when he was a race car driver.

"Kim, there's an over pass!" Tommy pointed out as it came into view. "We can use it to our advantage."

Kimberly's car stopped in the middle of the road. She kept pressing her foot on the gas petal, but it appeared the car was completely out of gas. "What are we going to do know?!" Kimberly cried as when a tiny dinosaur was getting bigger and bigger as it came running down the road.

Tommy grabbed her hand and they left her shiny pink convertible car in the middle of the high way. Their faces flushed red and their expressions were just pure panic. Their hearts pounding, sending blood to their muscles. Just when they ran under the over pass, they heard a loud crunch and the pink convertible was smashed and flattened like a pancake.

"Tommy, it's catching up with us!" Kimberly screamed when her short legs broke from beneath her and she collapsed in the middle of the high way. Tommy stopped in his tracks and gathered Kimberly into his arms. "Don't worry about me, save yourself."

"I'm not leaving you behind," Tommy panted as started running down the highway. His legs were tired, and he was slowing down. His heart was racing, and he knew he couldn't stop. He tripped over his untied shoe lace and he dropped Kimberly when he hit the ground.

"TOMMY!" Kimberly screamed as she went tumbling over the edge where branches constantly attacked her, leaves, and sticks crunches as she landed over them. Finally, she stopped tumbling when she hit the ground. She sat up catching her breath. In the corner of her eye, she saw Tommy rolling down the edge; it wasn't no time before he was a few feet from her. "Tommy, are you okay?"

"When the dinosaur's face hit the overpass and sparks, electrical wires, and metal came flying in all directions. A piece of metal came flying at me and I rolled over and I came tumbling over the edge," he panted as he sat up.

"Who'd program a mechanical dinosaur to chase us?" Kimberly asked wiping the sweat and blood from her forehead.

"I fear-"

"-Dr.O!" Conner shouted as he came running over to them and the others followed him. "Are you two okay?"

"We're fine," Kimberly answered glancing over her bruised arms and legs. Her clothes were torn and looked like rags, dirty and tattered. "We just-"

"-what's that in your hand, Conner?" Tommy interrupted when he saw a shiny rock in his hand.

"No idea," Conner answered as he handed Tommy his gem. "We all fell through a pit and couldn't get out. So, we walked down the hall and came into a lab. We found the gems and picked them up."

"I know it may sound crazy," Trent began opening the palm of his hand to show his white gem. "But, these crazy looking creatures attacked us after we found a way out of the cave."

"They probably don't believe us," Ethan whispered watching Tommy brush dirt and leaves off his torn and tattered clothes.

"Actually, we do," Tommy answered exchanging a worried look with Kimberly. " "Those things are called tryandrones. I'll explain everything on the way back to Reefside."

* * *

It was a good thing that half of the group rode with Tommy, otherwise they'd be walking several miles.

"They are called tyrondrones and they weren't supposed to be used like this," he answered, as they continued to drive down the road looking for Kira." A few years ago, I was doing a project where we tried to combine technology with dinosaur DNA. My partner was Anton Mercer who was well know scientist-"

"-you both worked with that scientist that disappeared!" Ethan interrupted.

"It was just Tommy," Kimberly answered as she rolled up her shirt sleeves. "While Tommy was working for Anton Mercer, we moved around a lot. Tommy and I even lived on an island for a while. He was doing an internship with Anton.

"When Anton disappeared, the lab was attacked, and all of our research was destroyed," Tommy continued taking a deep breath. "Well, that is what Kim and I have always thought."

"Who attacked the lab?" Trent questioned when Tommy drove back into town.

"It was Mesogog and he is after the dino gems," Kimberly explained.

* * *

They had to make stop along the way when they ran into Zeltrax and more tryanndrones. The four teens helped Kimberly and Tommy fight the monster by using their new abilities. Kira had a sonic scream which sent her victims flying. Trent could use camouflage to blend in with his surroundings. Conner could use super speed to run like the wind while attacking the tryannodrones. Ethan's skin could turn into armor than enemies couldn't destroy. After the fight, Tommy promised to explain what was going on with his students.

The following day, the four teens received their morphers and had their first battle with Mesogog using bio zords that they trained. After the battle the students wanted to know if Tommy and Kimberly had ever had to experience battling villains, controlling zords, and using morphers. They told them only once or twice.

"Kim, you've been quiet most of the afternoon," Tommy addressed as he got out float and put it in their brand-new pool. "What is bothering you?"

"I was wondering how much longer we can keep our secret from Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Trent," she confessed stepping out of her flip flops. She squirted out sun screen and started rub it on her arms, legs, and face. "Sooner or later, we will have to tell them."

"I know we will," Tommy replied as he sat in his lawn chair. Kimberly walked over to him and started to rub the sun screen on his back. "Some time I am going sit them down and let them watch our video diary. But, now we've got to find the last two Dino gems before they fall into the wrong hands. I know Mesogog is searching for them too."

"Does anyone else know about the gems?" Kimberly asked. She jumped into the pool and swam under the water. Above her was two a clear pink double lounger float above her. Kimberly swam up to one of the openings on the float. She rested her back against the tube.

"Only our friend Haley," Tommy confirmed he swam over to Kimberly and handed her a pair of pink sunglasses. He dived under the water. She wiped the lenses against her pink swimsuit. She slipped on her sun glasses and glanced down at a wide sliver ring and took it off her finger for the very first time. There she noticed something was engraved, _"Home is where my Hart is."_ Tommy quietly rose into the middle of the other ringer. "Why did you take your ring off?"

"Just thinking about things," Kimberly sighed when a green floating water hammock water lounge came floating by. "It's awful to be married for six years and later find out there is a chance we may not be legally married."

"I know the feeling," Tommy answered in a sad voice. "I still love you no matter what."

"So, will I," Kimberly promised glancing back down at her ring. Tommy held his breath and divided back down under the water. He swam over to the water hammock at the other end of the pool. He gave it a gentle push and swam over to Kimberly. He lifted the double lounger float over Kimberly's head and threw it in the pool. "What are you doing?"

Tommy grabbed her hand and they swam over to water hammock. Kimberly climbed in and got in next to her. They stretched their legs out and rested in a semi-semerged position.

"This is cozy," Kimberly smiled when Tommy wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"I decided I didn't want swim," Tommy confessed turn his head to face hers. "Right now, all I want is to be close to my best friend."

"I guess that worked out well," Kimberly answered with a weak smile. "I wanted to be close to you too."


	4. Tommy's Back In Black

Kimberly made the turn for thirtieth lane. In the water everything was prefect, no ranger duties, not having to worry about the possibility of not being legally married to Tommy, not having to worry about who would be find the last two gems, or Randall giving her trouble. It was just her and the clear blue cool water. She moved with robotic accuracy, but with organic fluidity, stroke after stroke nailed to perfection. After being on the swim team in junior high, she wasn't going to compete anymore. The pool was her therapist right after Tommy, of course.

"Hey, Beautiful," Tommy greeted as she got out of the pool. "Kira asked me if we'd come to Hayley's Cyber Space to hear her sing."

"I'd love to go, but I've got a meeting after school," Kimberly answered as she started to dry off.

"Do you need me to come back and get you?" Tommy asked.

"Actually, I am going to go buy that new car that we were looking at," she answered pecking him on the cheek. "I'll see you tonight when I get home."

* * *

As the light of day vanished in the worry in Kimberly grew. It was 7:00 PM and Tommy should have been home by now. Anytime, he was running late, he called her. But, it was unlike him to not return her phone calls. Her eyes kept shifting back and forth between her cellphone and the house phone that refused to ring. She turned the TV on and sat down on the couch, only to turn it off a few minutes later. The door handled turned and her heart leapt. She rushed over the door, so she could throw her arms around Tommy and scold him for not calling and worrying her to the point she was sick. But, it was Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Trent.

"Mrs. O, is Dr. O home?" Kira asked.

"No," Kimberly answered leading them into the house. She walked into the kitchen and slipped on oven mitts. "Do you know where he is?"

"Well, you see..." Trent began watching Kimberly take the hot pan of lasagna.

"Dr. O didn't show up to hear Kira sing," Conner continued. Kimberly turned to face him, and she didn't even both to put the lasagna down. "And I think I saw something that look like an invisaportal appear in the parking lot."

The hot pan of lasagna slipped out of Kimberly's hands and hit the floor. "He's been taken to Mesogog!" Kimberly gasped as she started to shake. "We'll go down to the lab and see if we can trace his signal!"

* * *

"I'm Tommy Oliver. This video is only to be viewed only in an emergency. What you are about to see is my history as a power ranger. My story begins in Angel Grove. Where Zordon chose five teens, Jason, Kimberly, Trini, Zack, and Billy as the world's first power rangers to battle Rita Ruplusa. I arrived in Angel Grove and was placed under a spell to be the evil green ranger. I couldn't fight it and almost destroyed the rangers. But, my friends didn't give up on me. They broke the spell and I joined the team. My powers were weakening after a green candle incident. A new villain Lord Zedd took over and was a struggle. I eventually lost my powers but became the white rangers."

Ethan paused the video and all of them turned to face Kimberly. "I don't believe it, our teachers are the oldest living power rangers," Conner gasped with his eyes still locked on the TV of the younger version of Tommy and Kimberly.

"Not the oldest," said a lady with red hair. She took a seat next by Tommy' desk. "They are just the best."

"Haley, how do you know about this," Kira questioned as she squeezed Trent's hand.

"I know Tommy is in trouble," Haley confessed watching Kimberly cover her face with her hands. She walked over to computer. "I'm going try to trace his signal. In the meantime, why don't you watch some more of your ranger history."

Ethan resumed the video just as Haley inserted a disk into the computer.

"Jason, Trini, and Zach were chosen to go to a peace conference. So Rocky, Adam, and Aisha took over. Shortly after we gained our new rangers, a hyper lock chamber was discovered, which held Ivan Ooze. Zord Zedd and Rita Repulsa got to the purple egg that was imprisoning Ivan. Ivan was released, and he attacked our command center and our leader Zordon. We lost our powers and the only way to get them back was to go to Phadoes and go search for the great only did we have new villains', we found new friends. When Kimberly decided to leave, Katherine was the only one they could turn to. Shortly we started the next chapter of our lives as rangers. We became the power rangers Zeo. Just as we began our senior year, Kimberly returned home. It wasn't too longer before powers of the gold ranger was discovered. Our friend Jason returned and became the gold ranger. Shortly, before graduation Rocky got hurt and a boy named Justin took his place. That was when we became the turbo rangers. Shortly we passed on our powers to others."

"I think I've found him," Haley cried. "Pause the video!"

Ethan paused the video and an image came up. It showed TyranoDrones taking Tommy through an invisiportal. "Haley can you open an invisportal for us to get into?" Kira questioned.

"I'm working on it," she explained as she started to pull up coordinates.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tommy opened his eyes and looked around. Very tight straps were strapping him down to a chair and above him was a laser beam moving down closer to him a slow pace. A human like dinosaur walked into the room with a black and pink stone incased in amber. "Looking for this," Mesogog taunted walking over to him and letting him take a closer look at the two stones.

It was one of the other dino gems. If he could find a way to free himself and break it open... if it was even possible. And then an alarm went off. A siren wailing electronically all through the halls, jumping out from every corner, echoing everywhere. Overhead, a light began to flash red.

And then the alarms went off. A siren wailing electronically along the corridors, leaping out from the corners, echoing everywhere. Overhead, a light began to flash red.

"It seems like we have intruders!" Mesogog declared in cold voice. "We'll be back to deal with you later."

 _"Trent and I will take care of the tryandrones blocking your way!" Conner shouted. "Ethan, you and Kira go on and find Dr. O!"_

The door opened, and four rangers came charging in, dealing with half a dozen Tryanodrones. "Dr. O!" Ethan cried as he rushed over to his teacher. "You've got to get out of here!"

"The portal is open!" Kira shouted pointing to an invisaportal that was at the end of the hall.

* * *

Kimberly drove as fast as the speed limit would allow her as she drove back to Reefside. As she drove by Haley's Cyber Space, she saw portal open. Four multicolor super heroes appeared. "Where's Tommy!" Kimberly shouted as she frantically ran to the rangers. As port began to close, Tommy jumped through and hit the ground. "TOMMY!"

"Kimberly!" he cried as he gave her peck on the cheek. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Are you hurt-"

"-no, but he's going to be!" Elsa warned as Zeltrax raised his sword and a ball of electrical energy towards them. Tommy quickly blocked him and Kimberly with the stone. As the power began to increase, Tommy struggled to hold stone holding the black and pink dino gems between him and Kimberly and the beam.

Kimberly quickly grabbed the stone. "Kim, I think the power is getting too strong," Tommy warned as he felt himself and Kimberly being thrown into midair. Everyone else watched as Kimberly and Tommy were thrown backwards, and an explosion sent a cloud of smoke around them. The rock busted in midair and a pink gem came flying through the air. Elsa grabbed and for some reason it didn't bond with her.

It was probably meant for a teenager, or worse Kimberly. If it truly was meant for Kimberly, she knew the perfect place to put it. Elsa picked up the gem and went through an invisiportal. She came out in the room with the school's indoor pool. Kimberly would never think to look for it there. With a smirk on her face, she dropped the gem into pool.

* * *

The cloud of smoke vanished, and Kimberly and Tommy were no were to be seen.

"No! They can't be!" Kira screamed.

"The Dr. Tommy Oliver didn't stand a chance! Even with his wife, they don't stand a chance against us!" Zeltrax laughed.

"Is someone looking for us!" Tommy asked as him and Kimberly appeared in the air.

Kimberly slowly levitated them down to ground. Once they touched the ground, Kimberly remembered seeing the pink gem glow when she grabbed the rock. The pink gem had to be hers. Why else would it glow? But, where was it now?

"Why didn't the pink dino gem bond with me?" Elsa demanded as Tommy picked up the dino gem and it started to glow in his hand. "I wanted to bond with it."

"Elsa, you don't choose the gem!" Kimberly corrected with a smile on her face. "And they go well with dino morphers!"

"You are too old for this Tommy!" Elsa remarked as morpher appeared on Tommy's wrist.

"He can still pull it off!" Kimberly promised as Tommy morphed into the black ranger.

"You still need to find the pink gem," Zeltrax remarked as he dogged a punch Tommy threw at him.

Tommy grabbed his laser and fired laser beams at Zeltrax hitting him right in face. Kimberly jumped in and kicked Zeltrax right in the stomach. Elsa turned to strike her, but Tommy grabbed his sword and struck her shoulder. "You'll never find the gem!" Elsa hissed putting her hand over her bloody shoulder.

"Tell, Mesogog that the Oliver's' are back!" Tommy ordered as Zeltrax and Elsa went through the portal. "And no matter what color we are, he'll never defeated us!"

"Tommy, you know-"

"-I saw the pink gem glow too," he revealed pulling her close to his chest. "It's bonded with you and it looks like you can levitate."

"But we need to find the gem," Kimberly reminded him as her eyes widened with fear. "It could be anywhere-"

"-we'll find it," he promised giving her a kiss. "And when we do no will be able to defeat our team!"


	5. The Pink Gem

Only a month ago, the air was warm and the streets in the spread-out avenue were a deep shade of bright summer green, the whispering rustling of leaves could only be heard when the daytime traffic reduced. Now, those leaves are shades of red, gold, and orange; not yet disappearing from their towering branches in the gusts that puncture the material of jackets. It wouldn't be much longer before Kimberly and Tommy went to work in the dark and returned in the dark.

Many of the teachers longed for the first warm rays of sunshine in the spring, wishing that fall and winter were already a far-off memory. But, the new team of rangers had other things on their mind. It was hard to believe that they had been spending weeks searching for the pink dino gem and haven't even found it yet. They a weak signal that it was near the high school and they looked everywhere. Tommy even used his invisibility to sneak into other classrooms and offices. He even went to Randall's office. But, the gem was nowhere to be found.

"Okay class, we will be watching film about fossils," Tommy explained as he put a disk in the DVD player. He started the film and noticed the Conner's seat was empty. "Does anyone know where Conner is?"

" I bet Conner is skipping class. He's your teacher's aide and has already seen the film today," started Miranda Robinson as she closed her textbook.

"Miranda, that will never happen," Tommy explained as he started the film. "I'm going to go see if I can go find him."

He walked out of the room and met Conner half way down the hall. Conner was running down the hall to get to class. "Sorry, I'm late Dr. O," apologized Conner as he took a deep breath.

"I thought you took your physical fitness test this morning."

"I did," Conner stated as he handed Tommy a note. "Mrs. O caught me out and in the hall after lunch and wanted to talk to me."

 _Tommy,_

 _It my fault Conner is late for you class. Today was the first day that my swimming classes must using the indoor pool. Before my first class started I noticed something pink at the bottom of the pool. So, I ended up blocking that end of the pool and had my classes do water aerobatics. When you get a chance, will you please come down the school's indoor pool. I've already got us some clothes to change into in my closet._

 _Kimberly_

"Go on into class. We've started a film on fossils," stated Tommy. Conner headed to the classroom. "Have Mr. Roach come in and watch my class. Don't worry about seventh and eight period. The school band is performing for the school today. Also, could you please hand me my brief case? I've gotten everything that I need to take home already inside it."

As soon as Conner handed Tommy his briefcase, he walked down the hall and turned the corner. Randall was stepping out of her office and he had no time to mess with her. Tommy stepped into the boy's bathroom and turned invisible. He waited for Randall to pass since she always tried to get a sniff of his scent, dial soap, dove shampoo, hammer arm deodorant, and shaving cream. Once she passed he made his way down the stairs and walked into the gym.

"Okay, everyone the shuttle run is over," announced Coach Prescott after she blew her whistle. " We will be going outside, and you'll be doing your 2-mile run."

Tommy headed to Kimberly's office and went inside. He pulled out his key and unlocked her door and walked inside. The office was painted light beige, and it only had one window facing the hallway, but the windows blinds always remained closed. On her grey desk sat a lap top computer, a grade book lying open, and a stack of papers from her health class sitting under a heart shaped paperweight. A sliver picture frame sat next to the lap top which held a picture of Kimberly and Tommy relaxing under a waterfall. A small pink couch sat against the right side of the room next to a small refrigerator. In the back of the room was a private bathroom.

He went inside her bathroom and found that it larger than he thought. Gleaming granite counters, a sliver framed mirror, a walk-in shower with a large oversized shower head, fluffy pink towels neatly arranged, a fluffy green bathmat, a wicker laundry basket, and a small bathroom closet.

* * *

The hallways in the athletic department were dark marble floors with white walls, hand prints or scuff marks were nowhere to be seen. The doors were a glossy light grey with black digits that matched the sphere-shaped handles. Kimberly walked end of the hall and pulled out her key. As she inserted the key into the lock, she only had one thing on her mind. Calling Tommy to come down to her office. Randall had just called the students to come the auditorium to talk to them about the soccer home coming events that would be taking place. Then, the band concert would start, and they'd have all the time they needed to get to the gem.

She turned the knob and went inside her office; a briefcase with a dinosaur foot print was laying on her pink couch. "Tommy, I know you're here," she said after she closed the door. "You can come out now."

"Hey, Beautiful," Tommy greeted as he appeared before her. "I thought class wasn't over yet."

"Randall decided to have an assembly to talk to the students about the activities regarding the football home coming this week," Kimberly explained as she walked over to him and pecked him on the cheek."

"You think you found the gem," Tommy started as they sat down on the couch. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I found it when I was getting stuff ready when I was getting ready for my afternoon swimming classes. I caught Conner in the hall, as I was coming out of the school bookstore. We're going to have to dive down and get it."

She opened the bathroom door and lead him inside. Kimberly opened the closet door and got out a pair of black swimming trunks. Tommy quickly striped out of his clothes and neatly folded them on top of her wicker laundry basket. Kimberly kicked off her flip flops and removed her beach cover up.

* * *

The room with the indoor pool was as large as a huge stadium. The pool was much bigger than Tommy thought it would be. It was about two meters wide and twenty meters long. "It's over here," Kimberly said as she leads him to the other end of the pool. Ten feet below them was a speck of pink light. "I think we've found it," Tommy agreed as he took hold of Kimberly's hand. "We'll dive down there together and get the gem."

Holding their breaths, they swam down towards the pink light. As they got closer the brighter the light got. Once they were at the very bottom inside the light was a sparkly pink gem. Kimberly reached out and pink energy began to flow threw her body and they slowly levitated up to the surface. It was like they could walk in midair.

"I think we've found the pink ranger," Tommy smiled when they reached surface. "Couldn't ask for anyone better than my number one partner."

"I could say the same thing about the black ranger," Kimberly giggled as she gave Tommy a kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Mesogog's Fortress, he sensed that the final dino gem was found. Elsa and Zeltrax were there. There were now six rangers and he needed more help. He once heard that the original rangers fought Rita, Zedd, and Goldar. But, they were no longer around, since Andros destroyed Zordon's tube to save the world. Elsa had recently found an old diary of Rita Repulsa's in Lunar Palace. Rita and Zedd had created a potion for someone to drink. Whoever drank it, would turn into Rita and Zedd. But, it would only last for a few months.

"Do we have any victims?" Mesogog questioned as he read Rita's diary. "I want their help right away!"

"Yes, a man and a woman drank the potion," Elsa explained as she laid two empty glass bottles on the table. "They will be here soon now!"

"What about Goldar?" Mesogog demanded throwing the glass bottles on the floor.

"I stole all the gold from a jewelry store and made a potion out of it," she explained. "I stole a monkey from the zoo and it drank the potion. The monkey had a bad disease and they were going to put it to sleep anyway. Once the potion wears of the monkey will no longer be living."

"It's good to be back!" Goldar shouted as walked into the room. "How may I serve my new master?"

"Goldar, you work for us!" corrected Zedd in an angry voice. "You serve me and Rita!"

"Let, me introduce myself," said Mesogog as he shook Zedd's hand. "I am Mesogog. I am fighting against the dino thunder rangers. Tommy and Kimberly Oliver are mentoring the team. They are also power rangers again!"

"I always knew that Tommy and Kimberly would one day be married!" Rita shouted kicking a trash can over. "I hate the power rangers, especially Tommy and his precious pink princess!"

"Don't worry," reassured Mesogog as he shook Rita's hand. "I'm sure the six of us can take down the rangers."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **In my original story, I what caused the two individuals to be Rita and Zedd. So, I decided for this new version I would. I never explained how Goldar came back. So, I remembered in the 2017 Power Rangers movie, they needed gold to bring Goldar back. So, I used that idea and had Elsa make potion out of the gold. Since it was never revealed who Goldar was, I decided to use a monkey from the Reefside Zoo.**


	6. Bleeding Hearts

The four teens took a seat in the Oliver's living room. They had never seen a living room with so much furniture and so many shades of green. The green walls were like a rainforest without any trees, full hopes, and promise. Draped over the window were thick pale green lined curtains. Stretching their full length, they slowly swayed and touching the dark green carpeted floor. The furniture was verdant green sprinkled with energetic cushions. The coffee table was easy of every seat and the walls were more pictures than paint. Everyone is of a happy memory, high school, college, birthdays, holidays, and vacations.

"So, the pink gem was in the school's indoor swimming pool this whole time?" Kira questioned taking a seat next to Trent.

"We assume it was," Tommy revealed as he took in the double recliner love seat next to Kimberly. "We don't think it got there by accident."

Ethan picked up daily paper. Everything was all the same local drama and something grim to keep the prophet of doom content. On the front of the paper was the head line "Return of Some Old Villains'?" Below the head line was picture of three individuals; but, it was taken from a distance. One looked like a monkey in gold armor, the person standing in the middle was of a woman in a long dress and it looked she was either wearing a funny hat or pig tails sticking up in midair. The last person was hard to make out. All the picture showed was that his skin was red, and he had a Z staff in his hand. "Did you see this?" Ethan gasped as he held up the paper to show everyone the picture. Then he started to read the article. "Last night three individuals were spotted near the park. They appear to mean and very violent. The reporter was attacked by the man with the staff and taken to the hospital. Many have claimed that these were some of the first villains' that the original team of rangers fought in Angel Grove ten years ago. If you have any information on these people's whereabouts, you are advised to report it to the police."

"Mesogog must have found a way to revive those three!" Kimberly squealed as she moved closer to Tommy. "When we dealt with them ten years ago, you never knew what they were going to do next?"

"One-time Kim and I was on a date and they turned her lip stick and her purse into monsters," Tommy said seriously. "Goldar always wanted to have a dual with me. He was Zedd's most loyal servant."

"I wouldn't be surprised if all six of them try to attack the city," Conner said as he noticed an article about Elsa. "Look there is an article on Elsa! It says that she attacked a security guard at the zoo and stole a monkey with rabies. And it says that she stole gold from the jewelry store at the Reefside mall!"

"I bet that is the answer to how Goldar was brought back," Kimberly guessed as Trent brought them the newspaper. "I remember reading in the paper that the zoo was going to have to put down their rare Golden snub-nosed monkey."

"I am going to advise everyone to stay in pairs," Tommy advised pulling Kimberly close them. "I am sure that those three are likely to attack us at any time."

* * *

During lunch, a piece of paper began to print out of the fax machine in Kimberly's office. "This is it," Kimberly fretted as her and Tommy locked hands and walked over to the fax machine. Their eyes widened, breaths ragged and harsh. Their hands trembling at their sides. They heard it coming; the soft susurrations of the sounds of the printer printing ink on the page like a threatening whispered. It was either going to be moment of relief learning that they were legally married or a moment of shock and heartache learning that they weren't married.

"I'll take it," Tommy gulped as the paper finished printing out. He didn't bother to even look at it. "Why don't we go sit down on the couch? We'll read it together."

Taking a seat on the couch, they started to read the letter. Finally, it was the moment that they had been dreading. Their jaws dropped in a silent scream of horror.

 _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Oliver,_

 _We've finally reached your name on the long list of couples who were waiting to see if they were married between October 1997 and May 1998. It appears that you were the one of the many couples in Angel Grove who was married by the conman. We are sorry to inform you that you aren't legally married. You are welcome to come by the court house and get married before a judge if you don't want to have another wedding._

 _Janet Harper_

Kimberly looked up from the letter as she began to shake all over and tears starting to form in her eyes. The heartache was a like a hot piece of red coal placed inside her. It glowed, and it burned her at once. But, t didn't cool off quickly like a coal in water. Instead it throbbed and tortured her and there was no relief to be found.

Tommy finally looked up from the letter after reading it for a second time. Once his heart was a blown glass figurine, prefect to any eye that saw it. But, fragile underneath. This letter felt like it was used as a weapon grounded his heart to the finest of dust. It was still glass, but vulnerable to wind. He still felt pain, so much raw pain.

"Tommy, I got call this morning from the court house," Kimberly confessed as she laid her head on his chest as tears burst like water from a dam, pouring down her face. "They said they were going to fax me the information and I gave them my private fax number."

Tommy rested his head on top of Kimberly's with his eyes closed. His chest heaved with a quiet sob. Tears welling up behind his eyelids sliding down his checks without a warning. "This news will never change how I feel about you," Tommy sobbed wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. "I love you no matter what. You're still my best friend and I still consider you my wife."

"We aren't even legally married," Kimberly murmured as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Beautiful, you may not be my wife legally. But, by heart you are wife," Tommy expressed kissing her on top of the head. "This whole time that we thought we had a legal marriage, you've been faithful to me."

"I feel the same way about you," Kimberly purred as she sunk into the warmth of his side. "I still want to be married to you."

"Kim, I want that too," Tommy whispered as he continued to hold her close to him. "On our wedding anniversary, we'll get married for real this time."

* * *

Mesogog's lab was quiet and cold like a morgue. Even some of the great machines were laying silence. A thin layer of dust was on equipment that hadn't been used in a long time. A portal opened and Rita, Zedd, Goldar, Zeltrax, and Elsa walked through.

"Does anyone have any news that want to give me?" asked Mesogog as he turned around his office chair.

"I've been spying on Dr. Oliver and his wife. They got a letter by fax saying that they were one of the many couples who were married by a conman between October 1997 and May 1998," Elsa revealed. "I was hoping-"

"-how do you know all of this information?" Rita interrupted pointing her wand in Elsa's face. "You didn't know him-"

"-oh, I am afraid you are mistaken," Elsa corrected with a smirk when she took a seat on a lab stool. "I have a history with him."

* * *

 _September 19th, 1996_

 _Angel Grove Ski Resort_

 _Tommy pressed his face on the window pane, the snowflakes were as blue berries he squashed anytime they were served to him. Instead of being that boring shade of blue they were white than his white ranger suit. After only a few minutes, he could no longer see his breath, having misted up the glass. Kimberly walked over to window and drew a big heart on the window with her finger. Inside the heart she wrote "I love Tommy."_

 _"And does Tommy love you?"_

 _Kimberly and Tommy turned around and saw a beautiful girl with dark blonde hair almost down to her shoulders. "Heather Thompson!" Tommy gasped when he saw his ex-girlfriend. "What are you doing in Angel Grove?"_

 _"I came to compete in the regionals," she answered when Kimberly and Tommy took a seat on a bench. "I'm a famous snowboarder now."_

 _"That's great," Tommy complemented as Kimberly moved closer to him. "I also saw you were doing a commercial encouraging people to come to ski resort."_

 _"What are you doing up here?" Heather questioned as she stared at Kimberly. Immediately she didn't like this girl. She was so much prettier than her and she had her arms around Tommy's waist. It made her sick that Tommy allowed Kimberly to hug on him in her presence._

 _"My friends Billy and Katherine came up her with me and Kimberly," Tommy explained as he wrapped an arm around Kimberly. "She just came back from the Pan Global Games-"_

 _"-she was in the Pan Global Games?!"_

 _"-I was training to compete in the Pan Global Games," Kimberly corrected as she put on a pair sun glasses. "My coach over trained everyone on the team and several girls collapsed during practice several times-"_

 _"-you were one of them?" Heather guessed as she took a seat on the other side of Tommy._

 _"Yes, I was," Kimberly confessed as she turned to face Heather. "We had train for hours at a time. And we had very little time to eat or even sleep."_

 _"Oh, that's too bad," Heather replied as she noticed Tommy's right hand was at his side. "It bet it must have been hard."_

 _"Actually, it wasn't," Kimberly answered. " I don't want gymnastics to be my whole life. I always thought my dream was to be compete in the Pan Global Games, win the gold medal, and go on tour. But, I realized that my real dream was in front of me the whole time. But, it took me going to Florida and being away from Tommy to realize it. He didn't want me to go but he didn't want to hold me back from the Pan Global Games. When I wrote him and told him I was about to be kicked off the team, he came down to Florida to get me."_

 _"You actually went down to Florida?" Heather grimaced as she tried to hold his hand, but he moved his hand away from her. "Tommy, what was that for? When we dated you always wanted to hug and kiss on me."_

 _"Heather, I'm sorry but I've been dating my best friend since we were freshmen," Tommy answered as he scooted away from her. "And I recently asked her to marry me and she accepted."_

 _Kimberly removed her glove and showed Heather the engagement ring on her finger. "He asked me when he came to Florida to bring me home," Kimberly smiled as Tommy gave her peck on the cheek. "His parents are even letting me stay with them, since I had nowhere else to go."_

 _"Tommy, I made a huge mistake," Heather started as she got down on her knees. "I broke up with you because I met another boy. We married when we were six-teen. But, he left me a few months ago for another woman. Tommy I never realized what I had until it was too late. Please consider! Things will be different I promise!"_

 _"Heather, I will always care about you," Tommy confessed. "But, I can't be with someone I can't trust."_

 _"You don't trust me!" Heather gasped as tears formed in her eyes. "Why?"_

 _"You cheated on me twice and I was stupid enough to take you back. But, then you when I found you cheating on me the third time I let you go. You hurt me too much and I didn't want to be hurt again. I figured that you didn't care about me or love me. You seemed like you loved that boy you were dating. I'm sorry things didn't work out and I hope that you'll find a boy who will love you and be faithful to you, like Kim has been to me."_

 _"Fine!" Heather yelled as she walked away from them. "I don't want you if you claim you don't trust me. Have a nice day!"_

* * *

"I never knew you hated the pink ranger as much as you do," Mesogog smirked as he watched Elsa spit in the floor. "I am sure we can use that to our advantage! We can capture her and bring her here!"

"That will never work," Zedd warned as he threw his Z staff across the room. "Rita and I tried capturing the pink ranger, when we had Kat steal her power coin. When we captured Kimberly, we told the rangers we'd return her if the rangers used their zords for evil! Billy worked on the zords and the rangers got control over the zords. Tommy went and rescued Kimberly."

"Does anyone have any better ideas?" yelled Mesogog getting up on his seat.

"We capture Kimberly and Tommy together," Rita suggested watching Zedd's Z staff hit the floor and turn into a snake. The snake came slithering across the room back over to Zedd. "If we have them both, they won't leave the other one behind."

All the villains gave Rita a round of applause and complementing her. "Rita, I want to have some fun with them," Elsa requested. "We only have school for a half a day. I'd like for Dr. Oliver and his precious Kimberly to know the games have just begun."

"Very well, Elsa," Mesogog smiled watching Elsa open a portal. "I'll let you have your moments of Glory before we start our evil scheme."

Elsa walked through a portal and appeared back into Randall's office. She transformed back into Randall. As soon as she was in her human form, she turned the cameras off. She walked into the art room and got a can of white paint and a can of light grey paint. The janitor had just finished painting near the gym and left the ladder up. That was perfect place to place the paint.

"This Heather Randall," Principal Randall stated. "I'd like to place an order. Do you have any bleeding-heart flowers?"

 _"Yes," answered the florist. "But, I've only got one. Are you sure that is what you want?"_

"I'm sure," Randall answered. "They are for Dr. Tommy Oliver and his wife Kimberly. I read in the paper this morning that several couples who were married by a conman six years ago. Kimberly's favorite flower is the bleeding flower and I thought that would cheer her up. Please put them from Heather Thompson."

* * *

 _"I wonder who would be sending us flowers?" Kimberly asked._

 _"I have no idea," Tommy answered._

Randall was hiding behind a large plant and she had sling shot the she had confiscated from a student. Just as Kimberly and Tommy was a few inches from the ladder, she aimed the sling shot directly at the cans and let go. A marble went flying and hit a can of white paint. The can tipped over and fell on Tommy's head. He wiped his face on his shirt sleeve and stepped back. Tommy backed into the ladder and the can of tipped over and painted was poured all over Kimberly.

"Are you okay?" he asked as she removed the can of pain from her head and helped her up.

"I'm a mess," Kimberly complained as she removed her jacket. "My clothes are ruined."

"I'm so sorry about this. The janitor left the ladder up and he asked me to put the paint away," Randall lied as she climbed up the ladder and grabbed the empty can of grey paint. "I just got a call to take it back to the closet."

"It's okay," Tommy said staring at Kimberly. In his opinion, she was luckier than he was. She just had a little bit of paint in her hair and all over her clothes. But, he was covered it. "We'll just go get a shower and get cleaned up. We were coming to get flowers that someone sent us."

"Why don't I just have them delivered to Kimberly's office," Randall suggested. "While I'm think about it, this Friday is the soccer home coming game. After the game we are going to have a dance. Then after the dance we're having a pool party. I was hoping you could chaperone at both events."

"We can do that," answered Tommy. His face was covered with paint and he wiped his face with shirt sleeve. "Is there anything else you want?"

"We're starting a swim team and I was hoping you would coach it," Randall started as Tommy ran his hands through his hair. "I was hoping you'd help coach it."

"We'll think about," Kimberly quickly replied as paint dripped off her clothes and stained the floor. "We've got a lot going on right now."

"When you make up your minds let me know," Randall requested as she started to walk away. "Have a nice afternoon."

* * *

"What else could go wrong today?" Tommy complained as he worked shampoo in his air for the fifth time. "We've found out we're not married and then we get soaked in paint."

"Tommy did you know that this paint was taken from the art room?" Kimberly questioned as she moved under the spray. "Mrs. Powers sent an e-mail out saying someone stole a can of white and a can of light grey paint. The janitor was about to put the ladder up when he got a call to come clean up a mess in cafeteria."

"I saw that on my smart phone when we came back in here," he explained soaping up a wash cloth with a bar of dial soap. "I left it lying next to yours when we went to go get the flowers."

"I wonder who sent us flowers," Kimberly stated as she started to massage her scalp with lavender shampoo.

Meanwhile Randall walked into Kimberly's office and laid the flowers on Kimberly's desk. Steam was coming from Kimberly's bathroom, she quickly peaked in and saw two figures behind the blurry glass. They appeared to be tightly embraced.

 _"Beautiful, I'm relieved that the villains' don't know that we aren't legally married," Tommy said. "The last thing I'd ever want is for them to crash our wedding."_

They stepped out of the bathroom refreshed and in comfortable clothes. Sitting on Kimberly's desk was a heart shaped pink and white flower. There was a card and Tommy picked it up.

 _"I heard you were on of the many couples who were married by the conman. I'm am so sorry to hear about this."_

 _Heather Thompson_

"We haven't heard from her in years," Kimberly gasped as she looked at the card. "I don't even know where she is or how she found us."

"She's probably doing it to be nasty," Tommy remarked as he threw the flowers in the trash can. "She sent me these flowers when she broke up with me the final time. I hate these flowers!"

"So, do I," Kimberly agreed. "Who would want to send someone bleeding heart flowers?"

"No, idea," Tommy answered as he ripped up the card. "I've heard they are having a dance after the soccer home coming game. Will you be my date?"

"Of course," Kimberly smiled as she pecked him on the cheek.

* * *

 **Note:**

 **I thought it would be interesting if Randall had a back story about dating Tommy and why she doesn't like Kimberly. In there's no business-like snow business, Tommy meets a girl named Heather Thompson and they tried to date but it didn't work out.**

 **I decided that Heather would be principal Randall since it was never revealed what Randall's first name was. I remembered that Randall's appearance changed suddenly at the very end of dino thunder and she had longer hair suddenly.**


	7. Afternoon at the Mall

The Reefside Mall had architecture that the schools, hospitals, and hotels could only dream of. The ceiling was domed higher than any medieval cathedrals and made of the most beautiful glass there was. The walk ways flow like tributaries to the main rivers of people, not a sharp angle could be spotted. Its floors shined like a surface of a lake at an early sunrise. In the background was music soothing, gentle flowing notes to take a shopper's cares away. Only overtures for purchases were allowed here; any messages were carefully styled images to seduce consumers are where the eye could fall.

"I never get tired of coming to the mall," Kimberly smiled as she took hold of Tommy's hand. "I wish Angel Grove had movie theaters, spas, arcades, and grocery stores."

"We had the youth center, and no one could make a smoothie better than Ernie," reminded Tommy.

"Tommy, Kimberly, it's been awhile!" Skull greeted as he noticed them coming down the hall. "How are you all doing?"

"Other than getting shocking news, we're doing okay?" Kimberly answered as Skull hugged them both. "We're here to go shopping for a tux and a dress for the soccer home coming game."

"I saw in the paper that you were one of the couples who was married by a conman," Skull stated. "I want you both to know that I am sorry about this and I support you during this time."

"We really appreciate that, Skull," Tommy answered. "Why aren't you at the power rangers store in Angel Grove?"

"Bulk and I are opening one here in Reefside," Skull explained as he led them to empty room next to Walden's Books. "I'll give you a sneak peek."

The room was field with posters, plush toys, coloring books, and all other types of power rangers' merchandise. Over in a corner was a small museum of old devices that Bulk and Skull used when they were trying to find out who the power rangers were. "This place is amazing," Kimberly complemented as she looked at a the mighty morphin, zeo, turbo, and dino thunder plush toys. "Have any idea when it will be opening?"

"No," Skull explained as he led them to the back room. On the table was journal and it was on the last page.

 _For some reason, we've been transformed back into children. Kimberly, Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, and Billy have been trapped in a photo. A gold monkey has been chasing us and demands that we give him the picture. He looks a lot like the gold monkey that power ranger fight. How does he know these six kids? Is it possible that they are the power rangers? No matter what we need to protect this picture. There's no way Bulk and I will let our six friends be trapped in this picture forever._

"When did you find this?" Kimberly gasped as she looked at the journal entry. "How long have you known we were rangers?"

"I wrote this when we were hiding from the gold monkey," Skull revealed. "Bulk and I kept journals about trying to find out who the rangers were. I put this journal in my book bag as, so I wrote it. It was stored in my attic after Bulk and I decided we weren't going to find out who the rangers were. A year and a half later we were reading our old journal entries and came across this. We suspected that you were the rangers. And we appreciate all that the rangers do, so we opened a power ranger store in Angel Grove to honor the rangers for all they do for us."

"You didn't show this to anyone?" Tommy asked as he read the entry. "We couldn't reveal our identities to anyone."

"Don't worry, we didn't," Skull promised as he opened a safe and put the journal inside. "We wouldn't reveal your secret to anyone."

* * *

There were a lot of students picking out clothes for the dance. Tommy had spent a lot of time looking at Red and Green dress vests and ties. But, in the end he decided that he wanted to go with pink since Kimberly was going to wear a pink dress.

"Have you decided on what shade of pink you'll be wearing?" Tommy questioned when he picked up a black tuxedo and a white dress shirt.

"I'm stick with pastels," informed Kimberly as she walked over to the dresses that were pale pink. "I also don't want a dress thin mermaid like skirt."

They looked at all the shades of pink, until they found a salmon pink dress off the shoulders dress with an ankle length skirt. "Kim, this would look gorgeous on you," Tommy suggested picking up a salmon pink dress vest and tie.

"I love it," Kimberly agreed as picked up the dress. "I'm going to go try it on."

"Kim, after we get done picking out our clothes, what do you think about an afternoon at the spa soaking in a hot tub?" Tommy suggested as she walked into the dressing room and closed the room. "We both need something to cheer us up?"

 _"I'd love that," Kimberly answered. "But, I don't have a swimsuit for the hydro tub."_

"I'll buy us each swimsuit," Tommy stated as he went over to swimwear section. He picked himself out a pair of black swimming trunks and Kimberly a salmon pink strapless swimsuit.

A few minutes later, Tommy returned to dressing room section and took a seat on a bench. "How do I look?" Kimberly asked when she stepped out in her dress.

Hearts appeared in Tommy's eyes. The dress was prefect on her. The salmon sheets of the silk dress slipped onto her shoulders, sprinkling her body with soft, sensual, and warm kisses. Like a lover, it attracted the senses and conveyed with maximum of mastery art of lovely. "You look so beautiful," Tommy expressed as his mouth began to water.

"I hoped you like it," Kimberly smiled as she kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

The water was so refreshing. Allowing it to take all their worries away; Tommy and Kimberly stretched out their arms and legs opening the palm of their hands and release all bodily tension. The water moved through their outstretching fingers, caressing cool, swirling in their wake. Tommy pulled his hand out and watched the drops drip from his finger.

Kimberly's lips parted as she breathed deeply as light pressured jets kicked which made the water bubbly. "This feels so nice," Kimberly chirped as Tommy lifted her into his lap and she rested her head on his chest.

"This feels even better," Tommy corrected as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I totally agree," Kimberly agreed when Tommy gave her a kiss on top of the head. "Ever since we've learned that we were married by the conman, all I've wanted was to sit in your lap and you hold me."

Meanwhile, all the villains were talking about how they were going to capture Kimberly and Tommy at home coming. "We could incase them in amber," suggested Rita. "Both of them would be out of our way."

"I want to be a part of that task!" cried Elsa, as she jumped out of her seat. "Mesogog can I help with that task?"

"You've done a good job with the prank that you've pulled on them at school," smiled Mesogog. "I liked how you sat up the paint to fall on them and sending them the flowers. Have you decided how you're going to do it?"

"Leave it all to me," stated Elsa as she smiled at Rita. "Rita and I have a plan."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **The power rangers store was mentioned by Bulk and Skull in the original version. So, I decided to have scene with the power rangers store getting set up. What do you think Rita and Elsa's plan is? Who do you think Rita and Zedd are? Hint they are last people you'd ever suspect!**


	8. Soccer Home Coming Game

Tommy's basement was a command center and research laboratory combined. He was often seen sitting at his desk watching his screens and monitors scanning for monster attacks. But, his friend Haley was always down their doing experiments'. She drew pipettes o fluid from one very tiny tube and transferred them to others. The humming of the electronic equipment was like soft whispered in the back ground.

"Haley has a theory that she wanted to discuss with us," Tommy explained as everyone found a seat.

"I suspect there is something that we don't know about Principal Randall. I've had a theory that she could be working for Mesogog," Haley started. "I think it's odd that of all places, the pink gem appeared in the school's swimming pool. I bet she was the one who put it there."

"Tommy and I suspect that too," Kimberly said while she stares at the pink gem in her sliver bracelet. "It took us weeks to find it."

"I've been getting traces of Rita and Zedd at Angel Grove High during school hours," Tommy revealed as he got up from the chair. "I don't understand why that could be happening?"

"I fear they could be attacking the home coming game," Kimberly informed.

Kira pulled a piece of paper and handed it to Kimberly. "Here's a list of the home coming events," she addressed.

 _Friday Night Home Coming Events_

 _5:00 PM- All home coming candidates need to report to school._

 _5:30 PM- The soccer stadium will open to the public._

 _5:45PM- All home coming candidates will take line up in the commons and proceed to the soccer game._

 _6:00 PM- Soccer Game Starts_

 _7:00 PM- Half time, we will be announcing the homecoming king, queen, prince, and princess_

 _8:00 PM- 11PM- Home coming dance_

"There is nothing about a pool party," Kimberly noticed as she glanced over the paper twice. "Wonder if Randall changed her mind?"

"It is likely or maybe she tried to trick us," Tommy answered as Kimberly handed him the piece of paper. "But, no one has posted this on the wall at school. Kira, how did you get it?"

"I was nominated for home coming queen from the music club and Trent was nominated for home coming king from the art club."

"Congratulations!" Kimberly congratulated as she hugged Kira and Trent. "I hope you both win."

* * *

Friday afternoon was a very busy for all the everyone. Conner had to stay after school to practice, Ethan went home to get his camera and video camera. Haley was even going to stay in the lab and monitor the scanners in case there was a monster attack. Kira spent over an hour getting ready for home coming since she couldn't decide what to wear. So, in the end she ended up choosing a pair of black jeans, a yellow tee shirt and a yellow cardigan. As for Trent, he had already decided that he was going to wear khaki pants, a white tee shirt, and grey and white plaid dress shirt.

Suddenly Anton claimed he was going to be late, so he called Kira's parents and asked for them to come by his house to pick up Trent. While Trent was riding to school with the Ford's, he had a strong feeling that something strange was about to happen. He just couldn't understand why Goldar, Rita, and Zedd hadn't tried to attack Reefside. Plus, it had been a week since Mesogog sent a monster to attack the city.

There was no way he could contact the rangers, while he was in Ford's car without being questioned by Tim and Holly. But, he could talk to Kira about how he was feeling. She had been his best friend since kindergarten and she was his girlfriend. He felt comfortable telling her anything, but he wanted to talk to her alone. After the long twenty-minute drive to school, the Ford's dropped Kira and Trent off in front of the school. Finally, he had Kira alone.

"Kira, there is something that has been on my mind this afternoon," Trent started as they walked into school. "Can we find a place where we can talk privately?"

"Sure, we have half an hour until the game starts," answered Kira when they walked into the commons area. They spotted a dark area under the stair case. Making sure no one was watching, they quickly made their way over to the prefect hiding place. "Trent, what is so important?"

"It's about the recent events that have taken place," Trent whispered. "Rita, Zedd, and Goldar are back. There hasn't been a monster attack. I've been thinking that Haley's theory could be true. And I suspect that Mesogog has planned to attack the game."

The bathroom door opened, and Rita Repulsa walked out with Lord Zedd. "Trent I've been suspecting that too," Kira confessed as she watched Rita and Zedd head to the principal's office. "You go follow Rita and Zedd since you can use your camouflage to blind in. I'll go check the women's bathroom for clue."

Trent disappeared and started to follow Rita and Zedd. Kira walked into the bathroom and noticed vomit was the back corner. Laying by a trash can was a grey toupee and a purple Angel Grove sweat shirt. Principal was printed across the back of the sweatshirt.

* * *

Kira walked out of the women bathroom and some grabbed her arm and she nearly jumped. "It's only me!" Trent whispered as they got under the stair case. "You'll never believe what I just saw. Randall transformed into Elsa!"

"You'll never believe what I found," Kira whispered as they watched the home coming candidates line up. "I found a toupee in the bathroom and a purple sweat shirt in the bathroom. It didn't have their name on the back. All it had was Principal.

In the meantime, Tommy and Kimberly were finishing their shower in Kimberly's office. "I bet that person who let the air out of my tire was Randall," Tommy complained as he stepped out of the shower.

"Tommy, it wouldn't surprise me," Kimberly agreed as she wrapped a towel around her head. "All we know is that who did it was wearing a black coat and hood. The camera wasn't able get a picture of their face. At least you kept a spare tire in the trunk and was able to change the tire."

Tommy opened the bathroom closet to grab his formal attire. "Just great!" Tommy complained as he noticed that the tags had a size medium instead of an extra-large. "I bought the wrong size!"

"Tommy, it isn't your fault," Kimberly assured him when she finished drying her hair. She hooked in a curling iron and started to curl her hair. "We were just hit with news we weren't married and that's a huge shock."

"You were looking forward to the dance," Tommy sighed as he hung his head.

"I was looking forward to going with you," she smiled while she continued to curl her hair. "It didn't matter what you wore."

* * *

Meanwhile, Haley sat in the lab watching the scanners and computer monitors. She was able to pull up a screen and was able to get an image of the soccer field. All the home coming candidates were walking on the field.

A yellow light started blinking on a panel and she pressed the button to connect to Kira's communicator. _"Haley, we've got news for you," Kira cried. "We know who Lord Zedd is, and you were right about Randall."_

 _"I saw her transform into Elsa!" Trent informed. "We went under the stairs to talk and saw Rita and Zedd walk out of the bathroom."_

"Did you find out who Rita Repulsa is?" Haley questioned.

 _"No," Kira answered._ _"The only clues I found was a toupee and a sweat shirt that had principal on the back. Whoever is principal at Angel Grove is Zedd!"_

"First, you two need to act as normal as you can. If someone is here, we don't want them to know that we are on to them. If I get any readings, I'll contact you. If either of you should find out anything contact me, and I'll contact the others." answered Haley as she zoomed in the computer screen to get better view of the soccer field.

Kira and Trent headed out to the soccer field and meet Ethan by a coke machine. "Haley just contacted me," Ethan declared when they came over to him. "I didn't surprise me that Randall is Elsa. We need to go find Kim and Dr. O. They should have been here by now."

"We'll go find them," Kira promised as she looked at the candidates sitting on the bottom bleacher. "Trent, you know what this means?"

"We have to present to win home coming king and queen," Trent acknowledged watching Cassidy and Devin take a seat with the candidates. "But, Kim and Dr. O are much more important."

Ethan pulled his camera out of his cross-body bag and handed it to Trent. "The camera is on video mode," Ethan explained. "If anything happens, just press the button at the top of the camera to record. When you are done, hit the that button again."

"You aren't coming with us?" Kira questioned when Trent put the camera in his pocket.

"Haley told me to stay at the game in case any monsters show up," Ethan revealed when he watched Conner and the other soccer plays walk on to the field. "Conner and I suspected that Mesogog has been waiting all week to attack this game."

"We're going to go back in and find our teachers," Trent stated as he grabbed Kira's hand. "Please meet up with us when you can. We'll contact you when we find them. If touch our communicators twice and we don't answer, it means to contact Haley." Trent used camouflage and within seconds, both him and Kira blended in with their surroundings.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **In the originally version Tommy and Kimberly were at the game and weren't able to talk to the rangers alone. Also Trent and Kira were crowned home coming king and queen.**

 **Originally, I was going to give clues about who Rita was. But, I decided to wait. Do you know who Zedd is or could be?**


	9. Crashing Home Coming

Reefside High's commons area was full of parents, teachers, and volunteers decorating for the school's dance. Balloons, streamers, and banners were all over the place. Tables with scattered all over the place. "Wonder where Dr. O and Kim are?" Trent whispered walked up the stairs to the second floor. "They should be at the game."

"Quiet," Kira warned as she pulled Trent into a corner. A red man with a sliver mask walked up the hall twirling his Z staff.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are Tommy!" Zedd called as he opened Tommy's class room door. "You can't hide, and neither can your pink princess."

Trent and Kira moved across the hall and watched walk around the deserted classroom. "Dr. O isn't there," Trent informed Kira. The ran back down the stairs and hid under the stair case. "We need to contact Ethan and tell him that Zedd is in the school."

* * *

An ominous boom woke Kimberly from her dreadful nightmare. Her cheeks were wet, and her body was soaked. She sat up as her heart pounded against her chest and she began to tremble. "Are you okay?" Tommy asked giving her a kiss. "You had just started curling your hair. The next thing I knew was that you had passed out. You were trashing about on the floor and I couldn't wake you. I was really worried."

"Tommy, where we?" she questioned as she viewed her surroundings. She was laying on the cold floor in her private bathroom. The curling iron was laying by her and her hair wasn't even curled very much. "The last thing I remember was that I was in a Mesogog's dungeon. It had chains hanging from the ceiling and from the wall. Elsa and Zeltrax restrained me. You were there, but you never came-"

"Kim, you know I'd never leave you in that position," Tommy promised as helped her get on her feet. "I love you too much."

He walked over to the open closest and handed her the salmon dress. It took her no time to get dressed. She stood in her sack like salmon dress and it hung loose and long around her ankles. "How do I look?" Kimberly questioned when she slipped her feet into a pair salmon pink high heel shoes.

"You look prefect," Tommy purred as he twisted her hair into a tight ballerina bun. "Let's go to the game."

They walked into the hall and near just as the janitor walked by. He would probably one of the skinniest people that they had ever seen. It appeared like his bones had grew faster than he flesh could keep up. It was common for teens and preteens of course, but from his fast receding hair line, and they'd guess he was about 50. His was speech was always negative and irresponsible, switching from one topic. He usually paused to laugh at things that weren't funny. The students would immediately get out of the way when they heard him coming.

Another man came down the hall. He was overweight and had big stomach like Santa Claus, suggesting his addiction for a cold beer. His as dark as black top, he'd walk slowly and give mean and nasty looks to anyone who passed him. His key to was to him, what a sports car would be to a race car driver. He looked like he could be strong build man. Many times, he claimed that he never smoked on the job, but his yellow teeth gave it away.

"Mikey Collins, I thought I told you that I cleaned this hall!" shouted the fat man. "You should be in the academic wing. Don't you listen to anything I tell you?"

"Roddy, I was told by Randall to clean this area!" screamed Mikey as he turned the corner to go into the boy's locker room.

"Whatever!" Roddy shouted as he walked outside. "I'll cut the school lawn then. I do better than you anyway."

"I never did like them," Tommy whispered into Kimberly's ear.

 _"I'll search the athletic hall," called Zedd. "I'm sure Tommy and Kimberly will be here!"_

Just as he walked into the hall his face began to get all bubbly and he vomited all over the floor. He quickly ran into the nearest bathroom and slammed the door. "Now's our chance!" Tommy declared looking in all directions. "We can go find a place to hide."

* * *

Kira and Trent walked into the academic wing, the last place Kimberly and Tommy could be. They glanced all over the hall until they saw a door opened and then it closed on its own!"

"It's got to be them!" Kira realized, and they took off running.

 _"Tommy, we need to morph!" Kimberly cried._

 _"Dino thunder, power up!" Kimberly and Tommy shouted._

Kira and Trent ran into the room as Kimberly was hit was a blast and was thrown backwards. She demorphed and hit the floor hard. "Kimberly!" Tommy screamed as he ran over to her. Tommy flipped her over and she had knot on her head. As he gathered Kimberly in his arms, Rita through a blast and Tommy was froze in place.

"Let's go Rita," stated Elsa.

"I'm right behind you," answered Rita as she followed Elsa out of the room.

Trent and Kira quickly morphed and ran over to Tommy and Kimberly incased amber. "We need to call the others," Kira warned as she stared at her frozen teachers.

Suddenly their communicators went off. _"Trent, it's Ethan," Ethan said. "Rita has attacked the game. Have you found Dr. O and Kim?"_

"Yes, they are encased in amber," Kira started as she touched the clear orange rock. "We need help getting them out of here."

 _"We've called Haley right after we contacted Haley," Conner informed. "Elsa has attacked the game. The soccer field is full of holes, the soccer goals and score boards were destroyed, and trash is everywhere! "_

"Is everybody okay?" Trent questioned. "Has my dad showed up?"

 _"We're fine and no your dad never came," Ethan replied. "We tried to take on Rita and Elsa. They just appeared out of nowhere. Rita appeared first and then for some reason she ran away from the field. Elsa appeared just as Rita left. Conner and I tried to take her on, but she threw a smoke bomb and we couldn't see. The smoke has finally cleared, and we've gotten to safety, but Elsa left."_

"Is anyone hurt?" Kira asked.

 _"The Angel Grove High Principal was found passed out right outside the men's bathroom passed out and a teacher from Angel Grove was found under the stairs. She was sick and vomiting," Conner explained. "They were taken to the hospital since they were very weak and lost a lot fluid. Your mom was called to work since there were some students attacked and injured. Your dad is investigating the scene. We've told our parents that we're all doing a science project and were needing to go to Tommy's house. We all have permission to go. Haley is going to let go by our homes and get an overnight bag."_

Haley walked into the room and Trent helped her carry Kimberly and Tommy to the jeep. Once he had them in the jeep he used his camouflage ability to make him and his two teachers blend in with the surroundings.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Why do you think Anton didn't show up? How do you think Kimberly ended passing out and having the nightmare? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	10. Releasing the Teachers

All of teen gathered around the hard translucent fossilized which held their two favorite teachers inside. Kimberly appeared like she was waking up from a terrible nightmare. Her arms were tightly wrapped around Tommy's neck and her eyes appeared like they were barely open. Tommy was kneeling on both knees and he looked as if he had just scooped her off the floor.

"I can't believe Randall is Elsa," Conner gasped as he continued to stare at the teachers. "No wonder she hates them so much."

"I wonder how Dr. O and Kim will take it when they find out?" Ethan asked. "Haley, do you think you will be able to help them?"

"I think so," she answered showing them all a rock and laser gun. "Awhile back I found a meteorite fragment. I'm going to put it in this scientific laser gun and use its power to free them. Everyone stands back."

Haley pointed the laser gun at Tommy and Kimberly and the teens watched the amber dissolve. A few seconds later they heard Tommy take a deep breath. "Dr. O, are you okay?" Kira asked as she ran over to them.

"Kim was attacked and hit her head," Tommy quavered as he quickly stood up. He rushed over to a table and laid Kimberly down. "She wouldn't respond to me."

Haley placed on patches on Kimberly's chest and started to monitor her heart rate. "Her heart beat seems to be normal," Haley explained as she placed an ice pack on the knot on Kimberly's head. "But, she has concussion and will need to be monitored tonight."

"Can I stay with her tonight?" Tommy asked.

"Sure," Haley answered as she pulled up a chair for him by Kimberly's bedside.

* * *

The usefulness of Tommy's thoughts evaporated some time ago, yet his mind continued to churn in the dark lab like a runaway motor. He held Kimberly's hand ever since he took a seat in the chair. "I hope you wake up soon," he whispered as he stroked her hair. A drop of sweat ran down Tommy's face and hit Kimberly's cheek. Her eyes slowly opened. "How are you feeling?"

"I've felt better," she answered turning head to look at him. "My head hurts."

"You have a concussion," Tommy explained as he scooped her up in his arms and took her over to a recliner. "You'll need to stay awake tonight."

* * *

Making Kimberly stay awake was much harder than it was in the early evening hours. She wanted nothing more than to fall asleep. Tommy was having trouble of ways to keep her awake. "Beautiful, what was your favorite thing about being a ranger as teenager?"

"I don't know, why?"

"I'm just curious," he answered as he laid his helmet on the edge of the table. "It will give us something to talk about."

"It was worth it because we were protecting Angel Grove from monster attacks and we were able to prevent the villains' from taking over the world."

"Kim, I had a feeling you were going to say something like that," Tommy smiled as she started to blush. "I felt the same way and I am sure the others feel that way too. But, I know there must be more to it than just that. What was the other reason it worth being a ranger when we were in high school."

"I met you," Kimberly confessed gazing into his chocolate eyes. "One of the things I remember is when you asked me to be your girlfriend and on our date my lip stick and my mother's purse were turned into monsters. And another time I was having the worst day ever and you walked me home, but we ran into the Samurai Fan man. You got injured when you were trying to rescue me when I was being sucked into the bottle. I never really thanked you for it."

"It was nothing," Tommy smiled as he started blushing. "The thing I remember most was when I became the evil green ranger. It was hard not knowing if I was good or evil, if I'd keep my powers after the green candle, and how long I could remain a ranger. But everyone made sue that I fit, you especially."

Kimberly let out a yawn before she stared at Tommy in his ranger suit. "Tommy, why are you still in your ranger suit?" she questioned. "Why haven't you demorphed?"

"I guess I was too worried about you to notice," he confessed looking down at his suit. Tommy quickly called his power down and they continued to talk about early days as rangers.

* * *

Finally, when morning arrived, Tommy carried Kimberly upstairs to the living room. Four sleeping bags were still laying on the floor and all of them were up and helping Haley cook breakfast.

"Dr. O, didn't you get any sleep last night?" Kira asked when he laid down on the couch with Kimberly resting on his stomach.

"Kim, had a concussion," Tommy explained as he let out a loud yawn. "I was up with her all night since she had to stay awake all night."

"Do, you need someone to stay and help you all out?" Trent questioned as he scrambled some eggs.

"No, we're fine," Tommy yawned grabbing a blanket on the back of the couch. "We just need some time to rest."

"Want us to leave you any breakfast," Haley asked while she was making coffee.

"That would be nice," Tommy yawned and before he knew it, he had drifted off to sleep along with Kimberly.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **The following chapter will deal with how they are going to deal with Randall now that they know she's Elsa, planning their wedding, and some old rangers could be making an appearance. Do you have an idea who will be appearing?**


	11. Dealing with Randall

On Monday morning the main topic was about the events that took place at the soccer game. Everyone was talking was talking about how the power rangers showed up and how people were injured at the game. However, according Randall the reason the two staff members from Angel Grove got sick was because they got food poisoning at the local Chinese restaurant.

"I bet Randall is doing everything she can to hide what really happened," Kimberly said as she finished reading the school paper. "The health inspector went in and everything was clean."

"Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Trent told me that they've noticed Randall has been watching them really close," Tommy revealed as he put the graded papers in his brief case. "I've told them to act as if they don't know Randall's identity. I'm sure she's known we were the rangers the whole time. And I'm sure that she's going to be watching us really close."

"This morning Kira and Trent told me that she thinks Randall is out to get us," Kimberly informed as she handed Tommy the school newspaper. "They think she will try to attack one us, especially at here at school."

"Kim, they told me that too," Tommy confessed taking a sip of his soft drink. "I've told them that we're going to stay together as much as we can. And when we sent in our job applications, I put our post office box down as our mailing address. Randall doesn't know what our physical address is."

"You've got a point," Kimberly answered with a weak smile.

"We could use something to get our minds off of the recent events," Tommy suggested he walked towards the door. "We're supposed to meet Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Kat, and Billy at the Reefside beach."

"-Tommy, we aren't allowed to use the school's pool unless it's for class, a special event, or for the swim team," Kimberly warned. "But, the coaches locker room has a new hot tub. And we could go relax in it."

* * *

Tommy swam through the lukewarm water, letting it block out the sounds around him. It made him think of the days back in high school when they'd go with the friends to the beach on the hot summer days.

"I'm so glad we could all get together," Tommy smiled as Kimberly, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Kat, and Billy finally caught up with him.

"Tommy could you please slow down," Kimberly requested as she finally reach the shore. "I think I'm going to work on my tan."

She walked over a large pink and black beach umbrella and stretched out on fluffy pink ranger beach towel. Aisha and Kat laid their beach towels next to Kimberly's and laid down next to her. "So, have you decided on a wedding dress?" Aisha asked as she applied sun screen on her arms.

"Not, yet," Kimberly sighed as she watched Tommy and Billy team up against Rocky and Adam in a game of beach volleyball. "Tommy and I have decided that we want to use our ranger colors. I haven't found a pink wedding gown."

"Have you thought about someone making one for you?" Kat suggested.

"No, I haven't," Kimberly answered as she put on a pair of sun glasses. "Lately, all I can think of is Randall being Elsa."

"I know what you mean," Aisha assured putting her hand on Kimberly's shoulder. "I can't imagine what it would have been like for us if Mr. Kaplan was like Randall."

"Why are we are talking about Mr. Kaplan all of a sudden?"

"Kimberly, he's still principal at Angel Grove," Kat informed making sure no one could hear them. "Billy and I ran into him the other day at Walmart. We talked for a while and asked us what we were doing. He didn't know that Billy is a college professor at Reefside Tech. I was about to tell him that I the music teacher at Reefside Middle School. He got sick suddenly and ran off-"

"Kat, I was afraid you were going to say that," Kimberly gasped as Tommy walked over to them. "It turns out that the Angel Grove Principal is-"

"-Kim, you'll never believe who Rita Repulsa is," he began taking a seat next to her.

* * *

Meanwhile Rita, Zedd, Goldar, Zeltrax, Elsa, and Mesogog were spying on Tommy and Kimberly at the beach. "I think we should send Goldar to attack the school," Zedd suggested as he paced around the room. "But, we'd need to it when one of them didn't have their communicators and morphers."

"Kimberly, teaches swimming in the afternoons," Elsa informed. "I've noticed she never has her communicator and morpher then."

"What about the black ranger? Goldar warned as he flew to the other side of the room to grab his sword. "He won't let anyone touch her."

"That's why we are going to capture both of them!" Zedd yelled waving his Z staff in air. "We've got two plans in mind!"

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Does anyone have an idea about who Rita is?**


	12. Trent and Kira's Secret

A single gold leaf twirled down in an invisible spiral of breeze, spinning in the air as it allowed itself to be carried down. It shook gently, as if it was pulled away at any moment by the grip of a cold wind. The leaf blew past Trent and Kira's faces and landed by their feet. The leaf was so delicate when Trent picked it up and it crumbled in his hand.

"Trent, why is Elsa, Mesogog, and Rita inside your house?" Kira questioned when she all three of them standing in the living room talking.

"I have no idea!" Trent gasped as he grabbed Kira's hand and they hid behind a bush just as the front door opened.

 _"Mesogog, I won't fail you," Rita promised._

 _"Do you have a plan?" Mesogog asked._

 _"Yes, Rita and I have been planning both of them for weeks," Elsa assured. "They'll never see it coming."_

 _"Has he drunk the truth potion you put on his desk?" Mesogog asked._

 _"Yes," Elsa explained. "I poured it in his Dr. Pepper when he left his classroom to go to the copy room. "It will make him show his true emotions and reveal what he is afraid of. Rita will be keeping an eye on it tonight through her telescope."_

 _"Very well," Mesogog answered. "I trust you two."_

Trent slowly raised his head up and saw Mesogog turn back into Anton. "I can't believe it," he told Kira as he watched Elsa take Rita through a portal. "My father is-"

"-Trent did you two just witness everything?" Anton interrupted as he walked behind the bush and found them hiding.

"Yes, we did," Kira confessed as she took a deep breath. "What's going on?"

* * *

Kira took a seat on the grey sofa in the Mercer's living room. She had noticed something was different about the room. It was no longer personal, moments, family pictures, cozy, fashionable neutral tones, bold and fiery colors with earthly furniture. Now it was a mess, the book cases had shelves that had collapsed, the arm chair had tears from claw marks, the glass coffee table was a huge hole in it and shards of glass were scattered around the floor. Wallpaper was pilling, and she noticed that someone had purposely inserted their claws into the wall and moved them down as if they were nails on a chalk board. But inside of leaving long claw marks, the wall had holes in the wall and she could see light coming from the kitchen.

"So, you are saying that you and Randall were in a lab when an experiment went wrong?" Kira questioned trying not look at the claw marks on the wall. "And you have been working an antidote?"

"Yes, that is correct," Anton admitted as beads of sweat ran down his face. "I've feared this day would come-"

"-what do you mean, dad?" Trent interrupted watching Anton pace around the room.

"I knew that sooner or later it wouldn't be safe for you to live here with me being Mesogog," Anton sighed. "I'm going to call the Fords and tell them that I'm going on business trip and I will be gone for a while. Before your parents passed, I promised them that I'd raise you and love as if you were my own son. Trent, I want you to go pack all of your clothes, bedding supplies, and anything else you want to take with you."

Kira followed Trent up the stairs and he started to pack up all his clothing. "I wonder if he knows who Rita is?" Trent asked as Kira started to back his art supplies, year books, photo albums, camera in another suit case.

"I'm sure he does," she replied as she unplugged his lap top and put it in its carrier case. "I am sure he know that Zedd is the Angel Grove High School principal."

"Tim and Holly said that you were more than welcome to stay with them," Anton informed as he walked into the room and took a seat on the bed. "Trent, I want you to stay away from here. I can't control when I transform into Mesogog. I want you and Kira to promise that you won't tell anyone I'm Mesogog, unless you have to."

"I won't tell them your secret, dad," Trent promised as he finished packing a bag.

"I won't say anything," Kira promised as she started to carry one of the suitcases down stairs. "I love your son and he's been my best friend since Kindergarten. I'd never do anything to hurt him."

"Your parents are on their way here to get you. I'm afraid I won't get to see you at Christmas, so I'm send all of your Christmas gifts with you," Anton continued. "I will call you as much as I can. Also promise me you'll keep eye on Tommy and Kimberly. Mesogog has ordered Goldar to attack the school and all of the other villains' are involved too. Elsa and Rita have planned something else, but they haven't told me what it is, other than Tommy drank a truth potion."

* * *

Tommy awoke to wet soft sheets and soaked pajama pants. The moon light trickled through the curtains as he reached for a flash light. Cold sweat glistened on his brow as he slowly got out of bed. Trembling, he slipped on his house coat and walked down the stairs. Taking a seat on the couch, he grabbed his brief case and started to grade some tests.

While he was grading papers, he wondered if he should tell Kimberly how he was feeling. He was having seconds thoughts about their wedding. But, he had no idea how to tell her he was worried about her safety. Ever since they were released from the amber, he had been afraid Mesogog would try to attack the wedding. The day of the soccer homecoming game, all the villains' attacked. With Randall being Elsa, he was almost positive that she was secretly stalking him and Kimberly. What if they captured her as she walked down the aisle to him? Or even worse, what if they captured her while she was getting ready to for the wedding? He could just feel his heart breaking just thinking about the wedding starting and getting the news that she was missing. She hadn't talked much about who was going to walk her down the aisle. Maybe she'd be agreeable to letting him walk down the aisle with her since he was her closet male friend. In fact, her father wasn't coming to the wedding, which wasn't surprising since he had a new family and didn't want anything to do with Kimberly. Tommy worried about if Caroline was coming? They hadn't seen her for years and she only called on Holidays and birthdays. If Kimberly's own mother didn't show up, it would really devastate her.

Meanwhile, Kimberly rolled over into the soaked spot. Her eyes slowly opened as she shivered as her skin brushed up against the cold sheet. It was mid night and Tommy wasn't there. It didn't surprise her since this had been occurring all week long. She couldn't let this continue because it was obvious that he was being troubled by something. He wasn't getting enough sleep and every morning she found him on the couch sleeping after he had dosed off from grading papers.

Kimberly walked down the stairs just as the clock struck midnight. Tommy was finishing grading his papers and was putting them back into his brief case.

"Tommy, I think something is bothering you," Kimberly addressed as she took a seat next to him.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked as he picked her up and sat her in his lap. His hands clasped tightly in front of her stomach. He started to fiddle with his knuckles, weaving his fingers in and out of each.

"You've been sweating every night and I've found you dozed off on the couch grading papers," Kimberly informed. "And you are squeezing as tight as you can. I'm not going anyway."

"I know you won't as long as you have a choice," he answered quickly.

"What do you mean-"

"-I'm worried about the wedding," Tommy admitted and she looked up into his chocolate eyes. "The villains' could attack it. They attacked the soccer game and I'm sure they know my greatest weakness is you."

"Tommy, they aren't going to take me-"

"-how can you be so sure?" Tommy remarked with his eyes flashing green. "If they'd attack a soccer game, don't you think they'd attack a wedding, especially ours? If they attacked, they could take you. We're not only dealing with Mesogog, we're dealing with Rita and Zedd too!"

"Tommy, I realize that," Kimberly fretted as she managed to get out of his tight grip. "You aren't dealing with them alone, I will be right there with you and so will the other rangers."

His eyes flashed green and he took a deep breath. "I wish we talked about this sooner," Tommy confessed as he got up from the couch.

"Why don't we get some sleep," Kimberly suggested as she gave him a peck on the cheek. "We can talk more about this tomorrow when we're both not as tired."

"That would be great," Tommy smiled as they walked up the stairs.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **In the next chapter Trent and Kira will be talking with Tommy. Can you guess what it could be about?**


	13. Talking With Tommy

Red in the face, eyes squinting meanly, fists clenched, hard staring eyes, slamming her fists down on the desk, yelling, bubbles of foaming forming at each corner of her mouth, face contorted with a furious outburst, brewing anger like hot tea in a tea pot or like a storm in the sea. Tommy just couldn't get Kimberly's emotions out of his mind. Everything had been fine until they sat down in his classroom to drink coffee and eat breakfast. He expressed how he didn't want her to be alone on their wedding day and how he'd like to walk with her down the aisle. At first, she was okay with it. But after, she drank her coffee, her eyes flashed red and she let him have it. She told him that he was being over protective, he didn't think that she could take care of herself, asking him if he was wanting to call the wedding off after he had expressed he was afraid of the possibility of the villains attacking.

Tommy spent most of first period typing Kimberly an e-mail, while the class took a pop quiz. He looked over it many times making sure he didn't leave any words out or had any grammar or punctuation mistakes. After making sure everything was prefect he hit send.

* * *

Kimberly's laptop laid on her desk, like slices of technology from far flung extraterrestrial world. It was sleek and shiny, thinner than a text book, but contained the knowledge of the whole wide world, all at click of the mouse and touching a button. She walked into her office and took a seat down at her computer and pulled up her e-mail. One new message was waiting for her and it was from Tommy. Should she open it or not? Maybe he was going to apologize like he should have done earlier that morning. She clicked and open the e-mail.

 _Kimberly,_

 _I am sorry about our argument that we had this morning. You have no idea how I am feeling knowing that I hurt you over our misunderstanding. But, I can't help the fact that I am concerned about you. I know sometimes I can be over protective you. But, it is only because I love you._

 _I love you,_

 _Tommy_

She quickly typed a response and sent him a reply.

* * *

Meanwhile the four teens stopped by Tommy's classroom during the morning break. Conner had spotted a gold monkey lurking around the parking lot and Randall hadn't even bothered to put the school on lock down.

"Dr. O, yesterday, Trent and I heard Elsa, Rita, and Mesogog talking in the park," Kira lied trying to keep a straight face. "They plan to send Goldar to attack the school."

"Do, you know when?" Tommy questioned as he closed his classroom door.

"Dr. O, during my field and track class, I saw the gold monkey walking around. After class, I met Ethan and he managed to take a picture."

 _"Attention students, the band will be playing for the school this afternoon," Randall said over the intercom. "It is mandatory! All students must attend!"_

"Dr. O, I bet that is when Goldar is going to attack the school!" Conner gasped as he looked out the window.

"We can't leave the school unprotected," Tommy advised as he walked over to the window and walked Goldar walk around swinging his sword in all directions. "If we get Goldar out-"

"-Dr. O, Goldar is that monkey that the zoo wanted to put down due to an illness," Ethan explained as he walked over to Tommy's chemistry closet. "Maybe we could give him a medicine that could finish him off."

"I like the sound of that," Tommy agreed as he opened his closet and got an empty glass vial. "I'm sure Goldar is getting weaker all the time. Conner contact my friend Aisha Campbell. She is veterinarian at the Reefside Animal Clinic and ask her to send us some medication that they use to put animals to sleep. Tell her to call Trent and Kira and tell when she is close to the school."

"We can't get near Goldar!" Kira reminded them.

"Haley has a special laser gun that we can use to fire it at him," Tommy explained as she handed Conner vial. "Conner and Ethan, I want you to go to concert just in case any of the villains' try to attack. Kira, I want you and Trent to go hide under the stair case and wait for me to contact you."

"Where are you going?" Kira asked when the bell rang, and Ethan and Conner left the room.

"I'm going down to Kim's office and tell her what's going on," Tommy answered when Kira grabbed Trent's hand they blended in with their surroundings. "I want both of you to have your phones on and wait for Aisha to call you. Kim and I will call Haley and have her go monitor the screens and monitors at the lab."

* * *

Stealthily, Tommy began to approach Kimberly's office. He stood by the door listening to the footsteps, perhaps someone was nearby. He opened the door and walked inside. The room appeared to be empty and he walked into her private bathroom after he saw steam coming out from underneath the door.

"Kim, are you here?" Tommy asked when he walked inside which was full of clouds of steams.

He failed to notice Elsa and Zeltrax walked in. Elsa muttered a spell and Tommy turned around to face them. "Yes, master," Tommy answered in a hypnotized voice. "How may I serve you?"

"You need to change your clothes," Elsa snickered as she handed him a tux that looked like Lord Zedd's skin, a red ragged dress shirt, and a grey bow tie. "Once you get changed, step outside and don't leave until I'm ready. Today is our wedding day."

They stepped out of the bathroom and closed the door. "Shouldn't we check on Dr. Oliver's pink princess?" Zeltrax suggested as he walked over to the closet. "We can't let her ruin our plans."

"Good, idea," Elsa smiled as she opened the closet and flipped the light switch on. Sitting in an arm chair was petite woman with beautiful Carmel hair dressed in a pink one-piece swimsuit. She was being held in place with leather straps. A red and sliver handkerchief was tied firmly around her mouth. "Hello, pink ranger. I told you I would be back."

Kimberly looked up into Elsa's face. Tear-stained, blotchy skin, pink puffy bleary eyes, silent tears running down her cheeks, devastated, endless flow of tears and crying in absolute misery. "You've tired yourself out," Elsa smirked as she watching Kimberly trying to struggle to get free, but the duct tape held her in place. She got closer to Kimberly and removed her gag. "Are you ready to be my maid of honor?"

"NEVER!" Kimberly yelled while she continued to struggle in her chair. "Tommy loves me and he'd never marry you Heather Thompson!"

"How'd you figure out who I was?" Randall questioned spitting in Kimberly's face. "I was sure I had my identity hidden."

"I heard you talking to Zeltrax and you told him that your biggest mistake was breaking up with Tommy. You told him about your visit to the Angel Grove Ski Lodge and how Tommy refused to take you back."

"He's now under a hypnotized spell and will do whatever I want tell him to do," Randall shouted giving Kimberly a hard slap in the face. "Once he's married he will be evil for good."

A hypnotized Tommy walked out of the bathroom dressed in his tux. "I'm ready to marry you Elsa," Tommy announced in a hypnotized voice and he stretched his arms out like a zombie. "Where are you?"

 _"I'm in the closet," Elsa replied. "I'm talking with my maid of honor. She'd love to see you."_

Tommy walked into the closet and saw Randall with Kimberly. Elsa snapped her fingers and the leather straps unfastened releasing Kimberly. She jumped out of her chair and ran over to Tommy. "Tommy, please tell me you still love me," Kimberly begged as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. "You'd never leave me for Elsa!"

"You cheated on me," Tommy answered in a hypnotized voice. The sparkle in his chocolate eyes were gone and he pushed her off of him. "You told me that you didn't love me. We were going to get married, but you called it off!"

"Tommy, we were talking about you being concerned about me about our wedding," Kimberly cried as she stood up and slowly started to walk over to him. "You were scared that the villains would capture me. You wanted to walk with me down the aisle. You even asked if we could go to the court house and marry. That's when I lost my temper and asked you if you loved me. If you were trying to prevent me from having a nice wedding. Then I asked you if we couldn't make up your mind, maybe we should just call it off."

"See she's admitting it!" Elsa burst when she watched tears start to pour down Kimberly's face. "She doesn't love you, she loves someone else-"

"-NO! I LOVE TOMMY!" Kimberly screamed when threw her arms around Tommy for the second time. "Tommy, you're the man that I'll ever love!

"I don't want to hear any more lies!" Tommy hissed. "I don't need you ruining my wedding day! Elsa, why did you choose her to be your maid of honor? I can't stand her, and I never want to see her again!"

"I couldn't agree more!" Elsa exulted muttering a spell. Kimberly's arms were magically pinned behind her back as ropes wrapped around her shoulders. "We'll put her on a raft and place at the entrance of the pool. She can watch our wedding!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Trent and Kira were waiting for Aisha to call them. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Hello," Trent answered when he pulled out his cell phone.

 _"Trent, this is very important," Anton informed. "Elsa has placed Dr. Oliver, under a spell and he is hypnotized into thinking he's in love with Elsa. They are in the room with the indoor pool and a wedding ceremony is about to take place. They've got our judge hypnotized and he's willing to marry them. If Tommy marries Elsa, he will remain evil forever."_

"What can I do?" Trent questioned.

 _"If Dr. Oliver has water poured over him or is knocked into water, he'll return to normal," Anton explained._ _"I have to go I'm about to transform."_

"Trent, I heard everything," Kira gasped as her communicator went off.

Kira pressed the button on the communicator. _"Kira, Dr. Oliver is trouble," Haley cried. "I've just noticed that Elsa is trying to have wedding take place. The judge is hypnotized, and Kimberly is in the front section of the pool. Trent, you go rescue the teachers since you can use your camouflage ability to blend in. Use your laser gun to fire to break a pipe that is above Dr. Oliver's head. Kira, you wait for Aisha to contact you."_

* * *

Principal Randall held the bouquet ready for the very small ceremony about to take place. Her heart ran with a runner in a race. Her eyebrows frowned in worry and impatience. The reason she even wanted to Goldar to attack the school was, so she could keep the other rangers busy, so she could marry Tommy. It was true this battle would be Goldar's last since he was growing weaker from the disease that he had. But, in the end it would be worth it. She'd have Tommy as her husband, he'd forget all about Kimberly, the spell over Tommy would be permanent and he'd be evil like her. And the best part was that Kimberly was being forced to watch Tommy marry her.

"You'll never get away with this!" Kimberly shouted as Randall turned to face her sitting on a raft.

"I will," Randall smiled when she watched Tommy walk into the room. He walked to the pulpit sitting near the front the pool. A hypnotized judge stood behind the pulpit as if he was in a deeper trance than Tommy. He wasn't moving a muscle at all and appeared like he didn't notice what was going on the room.

Tommy reached the end of the pulpit and took Randall's hands in his.

"If anyone knows why these shouldn't be married please speak now," stated the judge.

"TOMMY!" Kimberly screamed. As much as she tried to hold back, her pain came out like an uproar from her throat in a silent scream. The water beads started to fall down without a sign of stopping. "Tommy, please don't go through with it!"

He turned to look at her with anger for messing up with his wedding. A few seconds later he heard a zapping noise as if someone fired a laser and water started to pour out of the pipe landing on Tommy's head. His eyes returned to his usually sparkly chocolate eyes. In front of him was the girl he truly loved in the center of the pool. How did she get there? How long was she there? And why was he dressed in an ugly looking tux that looked like Zedd's skin? It wasn't his wedding day. He turned to look at the judge who was in a deep trance. Then it hit him, Elsa had put him in a trance.

"Tommy, I love you!" Kimberly sobbed. "Please!

Tommy gave Kimberly a wink and smiled before turning to face the judge. "Please recite your vows," the judge informed looking straight ahead. Randall turned and started to search her pockets giving Tommy the chance to turn invisible.

"He's gone!" Randall yelled when Tommy wasn't standing by her. She turned to front of the pool and saw Kimberly was no longer on the raft and Tommy was nowhere in sight. Someone learned how to free Tommy and he had taken Kimberly with him. "Where are they?"

"Please recite your vows," repeated the judge just as a laser was fired over his head and the water pipe busted soaking him. "I've got a court case in fifteen minutes!"

"You can't leave I'm about to get married!" Randall shouted as the judge started to run out of the room. She broke out in a run and ran after him. "You aren't going anywhere until you marry me and my boyfriend!"

* * *

Tommy made himself and Kimberly visible again and carried her out of the pool. "I'll cut you free as soon as I can," he promised as he held her close to his chest.

"I know they are still in the pool," Elsa yelled. "We can go attack them!"

Tommy quickly turned them invisible and looked around. Above them was a large opening near the ceiling. "Do you think that you have enough strength to levitate us to the large gap near the ceiling?" he whispered.

"I think so," Kimberly whispered as she felt Tommy's grip on her get tighter. With a leap of faith, Tommy's feet left the ground and they were hovering in midair.

Concentrating, she felt their bodies responding to her power and they went through the opening. She carefully lowers them to the floor. Tommy put her down and noticed there was a vent that wasn't closed so he quickly closed it.

 _"They aren't here!" Elsa yelled._

 _"They probably found a place to hide," Zeltrax suggested. "They couldn't have gotten far. We'll search all of the rooms in the athletic department and under the bleachers."_

"I guess, we're stuck up here," Kimberly sighed. "I can wait on you cutting me free-"

"Dino Thunder, Power up!" Tommy whispered and within seconds the black ranger stood in his place. He grabbed his laser gun and pointed it at Kimberly. "Hold still, I am going to cut you free."

He put his laser on low power and cut through the ropes. As Kimberly stretched out her arms, she noticed Tommy had called his power down and started to remove his ugly looking tux. "Tommy, what are you doing?"

"This ugly outfit makes me look like Zedd," he explained as he finished stripping to his green boxer shorts. Tommy threw the rest of his clothes in a pile and took a seat in front of Kimberly. "You know I'd never leave you for anyone else, don't you?"

"I know that," Kimberly smiled as a tear ran down her face. "I hope you realize that I know how much you love me and that you know you're way more important to me than having a big fancy wedding."

"Of course, I do, precious," Tommy reassured her wiping her tears with his thumbs.

"Wonder how long we'll be stuck here?" Kimberly asked snuggling into Tommy's chest.

* * *

"Trent, I've just been contacted by Aisha," Kira explained when he returned to their hiding place. "She's at Haley's cyber space because the road is blocked off. Dr. O gave me the laser gun, we can go and get the medicine and go help Conner."

Just as they were about to leave, they heard someone wearing high heel shoes walking down the stair case. "I am sure it's Randall," Trent stated as he grabbed her hand and they blended in with their surroundings.

 _Who is under the stair case?!" yelled Randall as she started to walk to under the stair case. "I am going to find you!"_

Trent noticed they were standing on a trap door and he quickly noticed it and they went through it. Kira turned the light switch on and a light came on. There was water dripping on the floor and it was coming from a water heater. Boxes were scatter around the room. _"Come out! Show yourself!" shouted Randall. "I know you messed up my wedding. So, you went through the trap door! I've got you now!"_

"I think Randall is coming," warned Kira as she turned out the light. They hid behind some boxes and heard Randall yell more.

" I'm going to give you one last warning! If you are smart, you will come out of hiding!" warned Randall in a loud voice. No one came. "I gave you a warning. Now, I am going to have to go under there and get you." Kira and Trent heard her heels click as she rushed to where they were at.

"Why did you come into the cupboard under the stairs?" asked the janitor. "Haven't you caused enough trouble for one day?"

"I could have sworn that some students were under there!" yelled Randall as she came up from under the stair case. She came out and she was covered in dust. "But, no one came. Now, my new black suit is ruined and it's dry clean only."

"You are just seeing things and you are trying to cause trouble!" remarked the janitor. Kira and Trent watched Randall climb through the trap door. "What game are you playing? You claimed that a judge was here and was trying to marry you and Dr. Oliver. He's already taken. Surely you knew that!"

 _"It turns out Dr. Oliver and Kimberly were never married!" screamed Randall. "They were married by a con artist and aren't legally married!"_

 _"I am aware of that," answered the janitor. "Dr. Oliver had told me that they were going to renew their wedding vows. But, after they found out they weren't married they decided to get married and have a real wedding!"_

 _"They are getting married on Friday and they will be gone all next week!" informed the janitor._

 _"But, we were going to get married!" argued Randall. "He said he loved me, and we went before a judge today-"_

 _"I don't want to hear any lies," remarked the janitor. "Haven't you caused enough trouble for one day."_

 _"You won't have to worry about me much longer!" Randall screamed. "I'm thinking about quitting anyway!"_

Kira and Trent waited a few minutes and came out of the trap door. "Let's get to the cyber space!" Kira suggested as they quietly walked out of the school. "The others need our help!"

"I hope Kim and Dr. O are okay," Trent whispered as they made their way across the street.


	14. Randall's Revenge

Kimberly and Tommy crouched against the narrow tin walls breathing slow, careful not to make a noise. After a few minutes, Tommy and Kimberly started to crawl down the small narrow maze. No one could be that still not even them. The only sure way to escape the villains was to drop down into a room. But, the only problem was that they didn't have any idea which room the villains would be in since they heard Zedd advise Zeltrax, Elsa, and Rita to split up and go to different sections of the school.

They crawled down the small and enclosed maze several feet until Kimberly found another vent. She looked through and saw they were above a teacher's private bathroom, which had a bathtub with a shower it. "Have any ideas?"

Tommy opened the vent and threw his tuxedo on the floor. "This will make them think that we're in this room," Tommy suggested as he removed his boxer shorts and threw them on the floor. Then he grabbed his tuxedo and dropped it on top of his boxers. "Kim, you've got two jobs."

Kimberly stared down at her torn swimsuit and she slowly removed it and dropped it next to Tommy's clothes. She used her levitating ability to turn the shower on. A drain plug was laying next on the edge of the tub and she levitated the drain plug into the tub's drain. Then she levitated Tommy down through the large vent and he closed the door and locked it. Tommy quickly walked over to the bath tub and put the drain plug in the drain. Kimberly slowly levitated him back up into the ceiling. "Which part of the school are we above?" she asked when Tommy landed behind the vent.

"I'm pretty sure we're in the down stairs area," he whispered as he took a seat against the wall. "Kim, we forgot to close the shower curtain."

"I can take care of that," Kimberly replied as she used her levitating ability once more to close the shower curtain. She took a seat next to Tommy and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" Tommy questioned as he lifted her into his lap.

"A prank that some girls pulled on me in Florida," she answered.

* * *

 **August 28th, 1996**

 **Miami Florida**

 **Schmidt's Athletic Facility**

 **12:15 AM**

Training for the Pan Global Games got even more demanding. Instead of having 4 hours training a day, Coach Schmidt decided to double it. It was nearly midnight and Kimberly had just finished practice. After a quick shower, she stepped out of the shower and found her towel was not laying on the bench. She figured that she left it in her locker. Everyone else had already taken their showers and left for their dorms, so she assumed it would be safe to walk to her locker long enough to get her clothes and get dress. She walked over to her locker and opened her locker. All of belongings were gone expect for a pink towel laying on the floor of the locker. She quickly grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her body. A bright light shined on bench with a piece of paper laying on it. Kimberly walked to the bench and picked up the note.

You're belongs have been stolen out of your locker. We've packed them in your pink duffle bag and they are sitting outside by the dumpster. Come get it before the garbage man finds it in the morning.

"Just great!" Kimberly complained as she reread the note. It would be too embarrassing to go knock on someone else's door with only a towel wrapped around her. She would just have to go get her belongings herself. She'd be able to hide behind the dumpster and get dressed and that would be the end of it.

Kimberly opened the door and looked in all directions. The hallways were empty, and all the training areas were dark. Her eyes drifted to the clock and she noticed it was past midnight. Everyone had had turned in for the night and no one would ever see her in her current stated. Without wasting anytime, she ran to the end of the hall and walked outside. The dumpster was on the other end of the campus.

"Do you need a lift?!" asked a familiar voice.

She turned around and saw a thin with curly dark blond hair. It was her best friend Brooke Holland. Brooke wasn't the only person in the car. Sitting in the backseat was her other best friend, Lizzie Hale. Lizzie was a skinny girl with long straight black hair. "Brooke and Lizzie, what are you doing out here?" Kimberly questioned as she began to blush.

"We overheard Audrey Bray telling her boyfriend that she stole your belongings out of your locker and wrote you a note telling you it was behind the dumpster," Lizzie began as she opened the back-passenger side door Kimberly. "They were laughing and were saying that they knew there were a lot of dumpsters on campus and you'd be walking all over campus looking for it. It's not really there."

"Where is it?" Kimberly asked as she got in the car.

"It is on the other end of the campus in the forest," Brooke lied as she started driving. "I heard Audrey say where it's exact location was."

"What part of the forest is it in?" Kimberly questioned raising a brow. "I don't want us to be there all night looking for it."

"It is at the entrance of the forest," Lizzie informed. They reached the entrance to the forest and Brooke stopped the car. Lizzie opened the door and grabbed Kimberly's towel.

"What are you doing?" Kimberly screamed when Lizzie pushed her out of the car. She tried to get back in, but all the car doors were locked. "Please let me back in!"

"We were never really your friends," Brooke laughed as Kimberly quickly got behind a bush. "When you came along, you took Audrey's spot and now she may not get to compete in the Pan Global Games. Coach Schmidt told her that she would be an alternate in case someone couldn't compete. So, we decided that you would be prefect since you have been collapsing during practice and you've missed practice a few times."

"So, you pretended to be my friends just, so you could do this?" Kimberly gasped as she fought back tears. "My friends in Angel Grove would never do this to me."

"It looks like you'll be going back to Angel Grove," Lizzie smirked as she threw a Barbie and Ken doll in front of the bush. Ken was dressed in a tuxedo and Barbie was wearing a wedding gown.

"I'm too old to for Barbie and Ken!" Kimberly shouted angrily as she stared down at the two dolls. "What is the purpose in that?"

Lizzie throughout another Barbie doll dressed in a torn dress. "You broke Audrey's cousin's heart," Lizzie shouted as she took a picture of Kimberly behind the bush. "I promised Audrey that I'd take a picture, so she'll know her plan worked."

"I never met Audrey's cousin-"

"-I know you've heard of her," Lizzie interrupted as she looked down at the picture of Kimberly that printed out. She had a look of terror on her face and her arms were wrapped around her shoulders.

Kimberly ducked behind the bush to avoid Lizzie from taking a picture of her. Kimberly crawled behind a huge patch of bushes to hide from Lizzie and Brooke.

 _"Where is she?!" Brooke shouted._

 _"I don't know!" Lizzie answered in angry voice. "She just disappeared."_

 _"She couldn't have gotten far!" Brooke hissed. "We need to find her and take more photos. A picture of her from the shoulders up isn't good enough. We'll mail it to Audrey's cousin. She's been wanting an embarrassing picture of Kimberly for a long time."_

Kimberly walked to the end of the forest and hid in a cave. Inside she found a flour sack with a hole cut in the bottom and two holes on each side. Someone had left it there and there was a note by it _._

 _I heard that Brooke, Lizzie, and Audrey were going to pull a prank on you. So, I wanted to help you out. Two weeks ago, they got me kicked off the skate boarding team. They wanted Lizzie's brother to be on the team and they damaged my skate board and I hurt my ankle. I overheard them planning to do a horrible prank on you. I'm in the hospital so, I'm having my friend Tyler bring this flour sack and leave it here for you. Their plan was to get you in this cave and have Lizzie's father find you. I have heard a lot about you from my sister Shawna Hilton. She competed in a gymnastics competition in Angel Grove. I've always wanted to pay you back for helping my sister when you two were kidnapped by a gold monkey._

 _Shawn Hilton_

 _PS As soon as you find this sack put it on and leave._

Kimberly quickly put the itchy and uncomfortable potato sack dress on. She hated how it made her look, but it was the only thing she had to wear. As soon as she got to her dorm, she'd dispose of it and change into something pink and more comfortable. She walked out of the cave and took a long walk back to the gymnastic facility. When she reached the gymnastics facility Coach Schmidt jumped her for wearing a potato sack and for being out so late.

"You think breaking the rules and not trying in my gymnastics team is funny?" Coach Schmidt questioned as he took her into his office. "You are walking around in a potato sack is an insult to me and my athletes. I don't think you have what it takes!"

"It wasn't my fault-"

"-silence!" Coach Schmidt interrupted as he took a seat at his desk. "As of now I want you gone, but the rule book says I have to follow some guide lines first. I have to give you a week to improve since you've already been warned about collapsing during practice and not showing up for practice."

* * *

"I can't believe Heather Thompson is Principal Randall!" Tommy gasped as he tightened his hands into fists. "And she has that picture in her office!"

"It's in her desk," Kimberly stated as she felt Tommy take deep breaths.

"I'm going to go get that picture and destroy it!" he hissed. "No one hurts the woman I love and gets away with it."

He slowly let go off Kimberly and started crawling through the ceiling searching for a vent that would be above Randall's office. "Tommy, how are you going to get the picture?" Kimberly warned as she fought to keep up with him. "I'm sure Randall will be away battling the other rangers, patrolling the area, or trying to get into the bathroom when it starts to flood."

"You can use your levitating ability to search move objects and search through her desk," Tommy whispered when he reached a vent above a desk with pictures of Tommy all over it. "Or you can levitate me down and I'll turn invisible-"

"-Tommy, I won't let you go into her office," Kimberly declared as she grabbed his hand. "What if she has a trap in there waiting for you? I don't want to lose you-"

"-Beautiful, then come along with me," Tommy smiled as he took her hands in his. "I'm sure it will be quicker if we both search her office."

Kimberly looked down into the vent and it made her sick when she saw all those pictures with Tommy on the desk. Tommy opened the vent turned invisible and Kimberly focused hard as she lifted him off the floor and he touched the floor. He quickly ran to the door and locked it and turned off all the security cameras. All the blinds were closed, and they didn't have to worry about being seen. Kimberly slowly lowered herself to the ground and her feet touched the black carpet.

"I want to destroy those pictures," Kimberly smirked as she grabbed all of picture frames and removed all the pictures. She walked over to the paper shredder and put all the pictures of Tommy and Heather Thompson in the paper shredder.

Tommy quickly walked over to Kimberly grabbed her hand. "I thought I heard something," he whispered as she turned invisible. "Let's hurry up and find that picture of you and go."

Kimberly opened a desk drawer and found the embarrassing picture inside. "I found it!" she cried grabbing the picture frame.

 _"I didn't flood the bathroom!" Randall shouted._

 _"You were the only one here!" declared the supernatant. "Why did I get a call from the janitor and the assistant principal-"_

 _"-those aren't my clothes! They belong to Dr. Oliver and his girlfriend!" Randall shouted. "I swear!"_

 _"I have never heard anything bad about them," answered the supernatant. "I've gotten a lot of complaints on you."_

"Let's go," Tommy suggested as he pulled Kimberly into a tight embrace and she levitated them back into the ceiling. "I can't believe that we got the picture!"

"Neither can I," Kimberly smiled as she gave Tommy a kiss. "Let's go to my office and get dressed and contact the other rangers."

* * *

As they opened the vent and levitated back into Kimberly's office, Tommy's communicator beeped. "Go ahead," Tommy said.

 _"Dr. O, we've been trying to contact you for a long time!" Conner informed. "Goldar is dead! Haley already had another laser gun with medicine already in it, when Kira and Trent got to the cyber space. They came back over here, and Trent was the one who killed him! I wish you could have seen it! Where have you and Kim been."_

"We've been taking care of Randall," Kimberly answered as she put on a pink tee shirt and a pink satin tracksuit. She walked over to her paper shredder and put the embarrassing picture of herself in it and watched the shredder destroy it. "We'll tell you all about it later."

Meanwhile, Randall was standing outside of Kimberly's door listening to the whole conversation. It was them who flooded the bathroom and destroyed her pictures. She was going to get even with them and do something that would really hurt Tommy. Then it dawned on her that he had a wedding coming up at the end of the week.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **I thought it would be interesting to have Kimberly already have some dealing with Randall. I read a school story about a girl and her friends who pulled a prank on a girl named Kimberly in a locker room on the internet. After I read the story, I thought it would be interesting if Randall's cousin pulled the prank. Originally, the girl named Kimberly bullied a girl and her friends. But, on my take on it, they pulled the prank on Kimberly because she was going to take Randall's cousin's place for the Pan Global Games and they wanted to get her kicked off the team.**

 **What do you think Randall is going to do at Tommy and Kimberly's wedding?**


	15. Wedding Plans

Aisha, Tommy, and Kimberly walked down the aisle of JoAnn's fabrics searching for patterns or a formal dress. Since Kimberly couldn't find a dress that she liked, Aisha agreed to make her a dress for her wedding. "What kind of dress do you have in mind?" Aisha questioned as they started to look at dress patterns.

"A fancy pink dress," Kimberly began as she started to imagine what her dream dress would look like. "I'd like to have an off the shoulders gown with a sweetheart neckline. If you can, I'd love for it to have a padded bra in the front. I'd love to have a floor length skirt that is puffy and has several layers of chiffon. I'd also love to have a pair of long pink dress gloves."

"I think we can do that," Aisha smiled as she found a dress pattern right in front of them. "It looks like a dress that is worn at a masquerade party. Is that okay?"

"It's prefect!" Kimberly approve when Aisha handed her the pattern of the dress. It looked like princess Belle's dress from Beauty and the Beast.

"Now, we have to have the prefect material," Tommy added when Kimberly showed him the pattern.

They walked down a long aisle and found a whole aisle of pink fabrics. There was shades of pink material and it was going to be very difficult to just pick one since they all met Kimberly's approval. Finally, Kimberly's eyes landed on a bright pink rose lacy material that was glittery, and it was see through. "This found be prefect for the skirt," Kimberly beamed as she put the material in the shopping cart.

Tommy walked to the end of the aisle and he saw a candy pink material that was shiny and silky. "This would be so beautiful on her," Tommy hinted as he grabbed the material of the shelf and headed back to the cart.

Aisha held the rose lace material up against the candy pink material. "Kim, what do you think about this combination?" Aisha asked.

"I think it's absolutely prefect," Kimberly approved. She turned to face Tommy and pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks, Tommy. I couldn't have found anything I like better."

"You're welcome," Tommy smiled pecking her on the cheek.

Aisha grabbed several packages of pens, several bobbins of candy pink thread, and a zipper for the back.

The following day, Kimberly stood in front of the mirror modeling in her dress for Aisha, Kat, Kira, and Haley. "You look so beautiful," Kira complimented when Kimberly spun around to show off her dress. "You should let Tommy come in and see you."

"I told Tommy, he wasn't allowed to see me in my dress until the wedding," Kimberly answered as she stared at herself in the mirror. She couldn't keep her eyes off the lace material which looked like an extra layer on the dress.

* * *

The Reefside Park was nothing like the Angel Grove City Park. It had miniature formal gardens with all types of flower beds planted along each side of the sidewalks. The benches were scattered all over the park along with the ornamental trees. Here in Reefside the park was acres of concrete interspersed with neat grass verges. They had rollerblading tracks, tennis and basketball courts, water parks and skate board areas. There was a vendor with burgers and hotdogs, and a vendor that even had tacos.

"Zeltrax, there they are," Elsa whispered when she saw them jogging along the path. She locked her eyes on Kimberly as they came closer into view. Kimberly and Tommy were both wearing matching black adidas tracksuits. But, Kimberly was in a pink tee shirt and Tommy was wearing a green tee shirt. "It makes me sick to see how they even dress a like. At school, he could spend his lunch break with the other teachers. But, instead he has lunch with her every day."

"I know," Zeltrax agreed when Kimberly and Tommy took a seat on the bench. Tommy wrapped his arms around Kimberly's tiny shoulders. "When he went on the internship with Anton Mercer, he allowed Dr. Oliver to bring one guest with him, and of all people he chose her."

"Why is he wearing green?" Elsa asked. She quickly stopped peeking through the bushes when Kimberly snuggled into his chest. "He's the black ranger not the green ranger."

 _"I was already in love with you before I became the evil green ranger," Tommy stated._

 _"I was too," Kimberly giggled. "As soon as I saw you at the karate match, I thought you were cute. The next day Bulk and Skull were harassing me at my locker and you made them leave me alone. Then I asked you if you wanted to spend time with me and my friends after school."_

 _"But, then I became the evil green ranger," Tommy sighed. "It killed me when I was cold towards you."_

 _"You were under a spell," Kimberly assured him. "You couldn't help it. I was shocked when we got an image of the green ranger on the viewing globe. The following day, I confronted you in the youth center and wanted to help you."_

 _"After the rangers freed me from the spell, I wanted to you know that I liked you," Tommy confessed. "You were so much nicer than Heather Thompson. I knew that I found the girl that I belonged with. It was just so hard for me to find a way to tell Heather. I didn't know how to tell her that I had fallen in love with someone else."_

 _"How did you break up with her?" Kimberly questioned._

 _"Right before I asked you to the dance, I got a call from Heather and she had something important to tell me," Tommy replied. "She said she found someone else and didn't love me anymore. I told her that I was okay with it because I had fallen in love with my best friend. I had told her that I knew you liked me as much as I did you and I wanted you. She was so nasty and hung up."_

 _"I was thrilled when you asked me to the dance," Kimberly continued. "I was hoping you'd ask me out."_

 _"I became very serious about you when I became the white ranger," Tommy added. "You tried me so much better than Heather ever did. I can't believe her cousins wanted to hurt you. If I had known what was going to happen, I would have talked you out of going to Florida."_

 _"We didn't know her cousin was there," Kimberly assured him. "You told me you didn't want to lose me but didn't want to hold me back from the Pan Global Games."_

Elsa peaked through the bushes and watched Tommy and Kimberly standing a few feet away from her. "This makes me so sick," she complained when she watched Tommy and Kimberly start kissing. "If I can't have him no one can."

"What do you have in mind?" Zeltrax questioned as he watched Elsa mutter a spell. Within seconds, Tommy and Kimberly were trapped in a force field.

"What's going on!" Tommy shouted when he bumped into the force field.

"You're in a force field," Elsa confirmed when she stepped out. "You should've been with me, not her!"

"I demand you let us out of here!" Tommy shouted throwing his arms around Kimberly and pulling her as close to him as he could. "I don't want you, Elsa."

"Have it your way!" Elsa shouted as she opened a portal and they all disappeared through it.

* * *

Suddenly, Trent felt his cell phone vibrate in his jeans pocket. He looked at the ID and it was Anton. "Hello dad," Trent answered.

 _"Hello, Trent," Anton greeted back. "I'm calling to give you message about Kimberly and Tommy. They were jogging in the park and were captured by Elsa. Mesogog has made them evil. He was able to make dark power coins. Tommy is now the evil green ranger again. Kimberly is now an evil pink ninja ranger."_

"Is there anything thing we can do to help them?" asked Trent as he exchanged looks with Kira.

 _"Yes, but you only have short time. If they don't get help soon, they will be evil forever. You and the other rangers must go to them now. I hate to cut it short, but I am going through a transformation," declared Anton. "I am about to become Mesogog. Please hurry."_

"Okay, we will. Bye, dad," answered Trent.

"We've got to contact, Haley!" Kira quickly said. She pressed the button on her communicator. "Haley, come in it's an emergency!"

 _"I know," Haley cried. "I am at Dr. Oliver's home. I just saw everything on the computer screens. There is a portal that we can go through to get to them. But, it is above water and it's several feet in the air. I've contacted some Tommy's friends. I was able to get in touch with Andros the red space ranger. He's going to use the astro mega ship to get all of you there. Ethan and Conner are already here."_

 _"Kira, the rangers that we got a hold of have very special abilities," Ethan explained. "Andros is very familiar with Astro Mega ship and he will fly us there. His sister Karone can change her appearance, she served on the galaxy team with Maya. Maya can talk to animals. Dana is a doctor and she's married to Carter Grayson, the red light speed ranger. Carter is a fire man. And Dana's brother Ryan is coming with us since he can read ancient writing."_

* * *

The green ranger and the pink ninja ranger came out of the room and started charging at each other. Kimberly pulled out her laser and started to shoot at Tommy. But, he jumped up in the air and avoided it. She looked around and he wasn't there. He grabbed her from behind and flipped her over and she hit the ground.

 _"I think we found them!" Kira cried._

 _"Kira, I want you and Trent to go help Kim and Dr. O," Conner instructed. "Ethan and I will stay here with the other rangers and fight the tryanndrones."_

"I see have company!" Mesogog smiled as saw Kira and Trent come into view. he started to eat his pop corner. "You've made it just in time to watch Dr. Oliver and his precious pink ranger duel each other!"

"We made them evil, so they will destroy each other before their own wedding!" Elsa laughed as Kimberly punched Tommy in the chest. She watched Tommy pinned her down.

"Now, I'm going to finish you off!" Tommy threatened as he held his sword above her chest. "I never liked your pink ranger!"

"DR. O!" Trent cried as he ran over to his teachers. "You love her!"

"I hate her!" Tommy hissed turning to face Kira and Trent. "I am doing to finish her off!"

"Not, unless I finish him off first!" Kimberly scoffed as she grabbed her laser gun and fired at Tommy, which sent him flying and he hit the floor.

"Is that really what you want?" Kira asked as Conner and Ethan came running. They ran over to Tommy and helped Trent hold him down to the floor. "You don't know what you are doing!"

"Stand aside yellow ranger!" demanded Kimberly as she picked up her sword. She was ready to resume the fight. "I want to destroy him now! I hate him and can't stand him!"

Trent quickly removed the green ranger's helmet and through it to the side. "You both fight on the same team with us!" Trent reminded her. "Do you really want to hurt the man you are in love with."

Conner used his super speed and grabbed Elsa's Pepsi and poured it over Tommy's face. His eyes flashed green and he stood up. "Why did you pour Pepsi on me?" Tommy asked as his green ranger suit disappeared and left him is torn and ragged jogging suit.

"You were under a spell," Trent explained when Conner used his super speed to grab Mesogog's coke. Kira used her sonic scream and it knocked Kimberly backwards. When she hit the floor, Conner poured the coke in her face. Her pink ninja robes disappeared, and she was in a torn pink shirt and a shred black adidas track pants.

"Why isn't Kimberly moving!" Tommy gasped as he ran over to Kimberly and lifted her off the ground.

"Dr. O, we'll explain everything once we get out of here," Kira promised when Conner threw a smoke boom at Elsa, Zeltrax, and Mesogog.

* * *

Tommy followed the others to the Astro Mega ship and Andros instructed it take off. Dana had started to treat the ranger's injuries. Tommy sat down outside the room where Dana was treating Kimberly's injuries with head in his hands. "It's my fault she's hurt," Tommy fretted when Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Trent took a seat next to him.

"Dr. O, you were under a spell," Kira assured him when she put an arm around him. "So was Kimberly. It's neither one of your faults."

"But, I insisted that we went to the park for a jog!" Tommy confessed angrily as he ripped his shirt and jacket off his body and threw them across the hall. "If we didn't go to the park, none of this would have happened."

"Kim is resting," Dana informed as she walked out. "She just hit her head and has a concussion. And she has some minor cuts-"

"-can I go see her?" Tommy interrupted.

"Of course," Dana smiled as she led Tommy and the four teens in the room. "I think you are going to need some bandages on your chest and arms."

Tommy looked down at his arms and his chest and he was covered in dried blood. "Maybe I should rethink this whole wedding thing," Tommy wondered as he took a seat near Kimberly who was sleeping peacefully. "I don't want her hurt again."

"Dr. O, you don't mean that!" Trent gasped as Kimberly began to wake up. "You thought you were married to her for six years and you were faithful to each other."

"Tommy," Kimberly yawned as she slowly reached out and took hold of his hand.

"Are you having second thoughts about us getting married?" Tommy asked as he felt his heart shatter.

"Of course not," Kimberly answered in a weak voice. "What's going on."

"I feel guilty about the duel we had," Tommy confessed when she slowly got out of bed and started walk over to him. "We're both rangers again, Randall is out to get us, and we've already been attacked by the villains' twice. Maybe we should-"

"-Tommy, that's not what I want," Kimberly interrupted with as tears streaming down her face. "You don't really mean that, do you?"

"Dr. O, you don't mean a word of this!" Trent addressed as he watched Kira help Kimberly get back to the bed she was resting in.

"Trent, please stay out of this," Tommy advised as he watched Kira prompt Kimberly's pillows and help her get comfortable. "I am doing what I think is best because I don't want her hurt."

"Dr. O, we aren't going to stay out of this," Ethan warned as he got up out of his chair. "You are about to make your biggest mistake that you'll regret. We know you don't mean what you said."

Tommy walked over to the bed and climbed in bed next to Kimberly. "I'm so sorry, Beautiful," Tommy apologized as he wrapped his arms around her. "I feel so guilty that I hurt you in that duel and I don't want to hurt you like that again. I was worried for your safety. You know that I love you very much and you are my best friend."

"I know," Kimberly assured him as she snuggled into his chest. "It's been my dream to marry you since I first met you-"

"-Kim," Tommy interrupted. "Remember when you didn't want to the Pan Global Games and I encouraged you to go? It's the same thing with this, I realize that I've got to true to myself and to you. I really want to marry you Friday, even if we are rangers again and even though the villains are targeting us."

"That's what I want too," Kimberly whispered as she gave him a kiss.

Karone and Ryan walked into the room. "Dr. Oliver, you'll never believe what Ryan and I found," Karone started. "I transformed into Astronema after Ryan saw some ancient writing on the wall outside of Mesogog's Fortress."

"I read that the villains' are trying to bring back Ivan Ooze," Ryan finished when Dana walked back into the room with blankets for Tommy and Kimberly's bed. "But, he been destroyed."

"Kimberly and I along with the other Mighty Morphin Rangers defeated Ivan years ago," Tommy answered as he sat up with Kimberly in his arms. "I can't see how they could bring him back."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter when the wedding takes place. How do you think they will bring Ivan back? And when do you think he'll make his first appearance?**


	16. Elsa and Zeltrax's Surprise

Just as the first blow of cold air creeps on his bare chest, Kimberly's hand moved around his waist, soft and warm. In moments her body molded to Tommy's body, sharing her body heat as simple as she shares her heart. Tommy could never let another person get close to him like that, but Kimberly was different. He had never anyone to always have the right motives, even if she was wrong. There was a purity to his "Beautiful", maybe naivety, but she was the on the flower in whole entire meadow for his eyes.

"Morning precious," Tommy whispered as he gave her a kiss on top of the head, while he enjoyed the feel of their nude bodies brushed up against each other. "Last night, I dreamt that we had the most wonderful wedding ever. You were the most beautiful bride that I had ever seen, and everything went so well. I wish that your parents hadn't have sent back your wedding invitation."

"Tommy, we both know Pierre and Caroline didn't want me to marry you," Kimberly began when Tommy tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "They wanted me to marry someone named Matthew that I met at the Pan Global Games. They said he was better for me because I could have all I ever wanted. Caroline said he was better looking more muscular and more attractive. Pierre said Matthew and I could go on and have a successful married life and we could both be the Olympics together and make gymnastics our whole life. But, look at Matthew. He's cheated on his wife, he had three kids by three different women and none of them married him. He's never been successful in making gymnastics his career."

"Beautiful, I think we've had a good life together," Tommy chirped when he gazed into her eyes. "For nearly six years, I thought we were married. We had good relationship and I've still considered you my wife, even when we found out that we were never really married. Tomorrow, it will be official."

* * *

The sky was low and grey, the rain is falling as thick as any Kimberly had ever seen. Her hair whipped into her eyes carried by the rapid autumn breeze. Cold, drawing heat from her skin and leaving her even paler than before. Every drop had the icy kiss of winter, a promise of the season soon to follow. Leaves rained down throughout the court yard of Reefside High; warms shades of red, orange, and yellow that softened the hard edges of the cold season into a picture-prefect transition.

"I wish I pulled my hair back," Kimberly wished as they walked into school. "My hair is going to be mess."

"Kim, I secretly keep a few hair scrunchies and a few hair clips in my brief case enchase you have a fashion crisis," Tommy whispered in her ear. "I'll get one out when we get to your office."

They quickly walked to the athletic department and none of the other coaches had gotten there yet. "I'm so glad no one saw my bad hair day," Kimberly said in a relieved voice as she unlocked the door and they went inside. "Especially Randall."

"I know what you mean," Tommy agreed when he laid his brief case on the couch and reached inside. He grabbed a black pencil pouch and unzipped it. He pulled out a pink scrunchie and two pink hair clips.

"Tommy, you're the best," Kimberly praised as she hung up her pink rain coat in the closet. She opened her desk drawer and pulled out her hair brush.

"Hey, Kim, can I fix your hair?" Tommy hinted.

"Sure," she approved as she took a seat in her chair. Tommy started to gently brush her hair. "You never told me you kept emergency hair accessories in your briefcase."

"I just started doing it after Randall hypnotized me and tried to marry me. I heard her tell Zeltrax that she got into your desk and stole your scrunchies and hair clips," Tommy blushed as he continued to brush her hair. "So, I wanted you to have backups in case she pulled that stunt again."

"I never even thought about doing that when you had long hair," Kimberly answered.

"You did plenty of other nice things for me back in those days," Tommy reminded her as he stared at a sliver picture frame that held a picture of them relaxing under a waterfall. He still had his long shoulder length hair in that picture. "I remember the day this picture was taken. It was during our senior trip and I forgot to pack my swimming trunks. You went and bought me a new pair."

"You were my best friend and we were looking forward to that trip all year," she smiled as Tommy finished brushing her hair and put it up into a ponytail. "You would have been board sitting in a lawn chair while everyone else was enjoying a day at the water park-"

"-but, I know if they didn't have any in my size you wouldn't have went swimming without me," he interrupted, and Kimberly started to blush.

"Guilty," Kimberly admitted when Tommy inserted her hair clips.

Tommy glanced down at his clothes. That whole morning all he could think about was the wedding. Instead of grabbing khakis, he grabbed jeans. He was dressed in a red and white plaid flannel shirt, and his usual black tee shirt. "I'm not the only one having a fashion crisis," Tommy admitted. "Look at me, I grabbed my flannel shirt instead of my red and white plaid dress shirt, I'm in jeans, and I'm not wearing a tie-"

"-Tommy, I think you look perfectly fine," Kimberly assured him, as the bell rang.

* * *

The tardy bell rang, and everyone should have been in class. Well, almost everyone, expect for Trent and Kira. Trent was using his camouflage ability for them to blend in with their surroundings. "We're going to be in so much trouble," Kira warned as they walked by Tommy's class. "What are we going to tell him."

"Let me deal with it," Trent promised as they started to walk down to Randall's office. "My father called me this morning and told me that Randall is planning on having a talk with Zeltrax, Rita, and Zedd. It's going to take place in ten minutes."

They ran down the stairs and walked to Randall's office. Her door was wide open and everyone that Trent had mentioned was in there. "At school this morning we are going to erase all of the rangers' memory of finding out that Mr. Kaplan is Zedd, Mrs. Appleby is Rita, and me being Elsa," Randall declared.

"That's a great idea!" Rita cried in excitement. "But, how are we going to do that?"

"We will call Dr. Oliver and his precious Kimberly to conference room in the athletic department," Randall explained as she took a seat at her desk. "I will talk to them about next semester teaching swimming together since so many students have signed up for it for the spring semester."

"What about tonight?" Zedd asked.

"Let me tell you my idea for tonight," Randall promised when he put her feet up on her desk. "We are going to crash their wedding!"

"I love that!" Rita screamed as she jumped up on Randall's desk.

"In the meantime, we have to get their memories erased!" Randall declared as Zeltrax started to pace around the room.

"I can go bring the pink ranger here," Zeltrax suggested as he opened the door.

"But, she'll be in conference room first. I'll let you have some fun with her before Tommy gets there," Randall hissed as she kicked over her trash can. "That's when you should tell him that you are Terrance Smith. Give him an offer, he can't refuse."

"I know just the thing!" Zeltrax gasped as he walked out of the room. "Leave it to me!"

Rita and Zedd disappeared through a portal and Randall headed to the conference room. Kira and Trent walked out of the room and walked up the stairs. "Did you get everything!" Kira asked.

"I had the tape recorder in my pocket," Trent informed her as they walked to Tommy's room. "We'll tell him I had a flat tire. And we had to walk to school."

"Shouldn't we tell him the truth?" Kira questioned as they went into a dark corner and became visible again.

"Yes," answered Trent. "I will have the tape after their memories are erased. In the meantime, we need to be here to help. And I'm sure we'll need to record the event that has them getting their memories erased if we can."

* * *

They walked into Tommy's class and took a seat. "Okay, class your home work is to get in groups of four and make a miniature museum. It will be due in two weeks. I won't be here all next week and Billy Cranston will be your sub. I expect you to treat him with respect."

The bell rang, and students began to walk out. "Kira and Trent, where were you this morning?" Tommy questioned as they walked out.

"I was having car trouble and I stopped at the garage to get it checked out," Trent lied keep his face as straight as he could. "We just got here."

"We'll be talking about this later," Tommy answered as he followed them out of the room. "Kim and I have to meet with Randall during second period."

"Dr. O, it could be trap," Ethan warning.

"You could be right!" Tommy gasped as his heart began to pound. "I've got to get to conference room to make sure Kim's okay. I need you all to follow and be there in case we need back up."

* * *

Zeltrax paced around the conference waiting to make his move. _"Swish, swish, swish, swish."_ He stopped in his tracks and opened the door as he heard a swishing sound echoing down the hall. After turning the lights outs, he opened the door just a crack and looked out the door. It was only a cheerleader in their red and sliver warm up suit.

After the cheerleader disappeared, he spotted a figure dressed in a dark pink satin tracksuit. It was Kimberly and she headed straight for the conference room. Zeltrax quickly stood against the wall and waited for her to walk into his clutches. He heard her hand wrap and around the door knob, just in a few seconds he could finally have his moment of glory.

The knob turned, and the door opened a crack. _"Kim, don't!" Tommy warned._

 _"Tommy, are you okay?" Kimberly asked. "You look all out of breath. Did you run all the way here?"_

 _"Yes," he confessed. "I had to know that you were okay."_

 _"I'm fine," she replied. "What's going on?"_

 _"I think this could be a trap," he continued. "Kim, just stay close to me."_

The door opened and Zeltrax stepped back into a corner. Before they had a chance to turn the light on, someone started to play a flute. Snake like bandages began to wrap around Kimberly's body. "Tommy, I can't-" before she could finish a snake like bandage started to wrap around her mouth.

"Kim, are you okay?" Tommy asked in a worried voice.

"She's fine!" declared Randall as she flipped on the lights. "She's right over there."

Tommy turned to face the corner and saw an unconscious Kimberly at Zeltrax's feet. From her mouth all the way down to her feet she was in mummy like cocoon.

"Release her!" Tommy demanded as Elsa played the flute again. Snake like bandages quickly wrapped around Tommy's body. "Let me go!"

"Dr. Oliver, I'm about to get my revenge," Zeltrax warned as he walked over to Kimberly. "If you don't do what I say, I'd hate to see what happened will happen to your pink princess."

"DR. O!" Ethan shouted as he and Conner ran into the room. They held up their morphers and were about to morph.

"If you morph, I'd hate to see what will happen to the pink ranger!" Zeltrax threatened as he pulled out his sword. "I'll finally have my revenge-"

"-who are you?!" Tommy demanded as he watched Zeltrax get closer to Kimberly.

"I'm Terrance Smith," Zeltrax revealed. He saw Tommy's mouth drop when he revealed his identity. "I'm still around and I'm out to destroy the black ranger and I don't care how I do it. We know the pink ranger is your weakness. If we use the pink ranger, we can get to you."

"Just leave her alone!" ordered Tommy through clenched teeth.

"Dr. Oliver, you don't order us around!" declared Zeltrax when Tommy started looking at him with more hate and anger. "We are giving you a choice. We'll spare you and the pink ranger."

"What do you want? I'll do anything to save her," Tommy begged. "Just name it!"

"You agree to have your memories erased, where you don't remember the true identities' of Elsa, Rita, and Zeltrax are," answered Zeltrax when he put his sword way. "And that goes for every ranger that is present at school today. Or the pink ranger will go back to Mesogog's layer. What will it be?"

"Fine you can erase our memories," Tommy sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kira and Trent ran several blocks to the cyber space. As soon as they ran in, Haley was trying out a new smoothie recipe that her uncle Ernie had sent her.

"Haley, you've got to know what has just taken place!" Kira stressed as she started to catch her breath.

"Why aren't you and Trent in school?" Haley questioned when she handed them both a glass of water.

"We had to leave!" Trent explained taking a seat on the couch. "We overheard Zeltrax, Rita, and Zedd talking with principal Randall. They are going to crash the wedding tonight. But, first they talked about giving Tommy a choice to make."

"What was that," Haley asked taking a seat next to them.

"They tricked Kim and Dr. O into coming to conference room," Kira started taking another sip of water. "They had Kim in mummy like cocoon and they were taking her to Mesogog. Tommy had to agree to let them erase his and Kim's memory of who was Rita, Zedd, and Elsa. But, he also had to agree to allow it to happen to any ranger who was present with them at the time. Kira and I stayed invisible the whole time. We had it recorded on a tape recorder."

"We're going to have to talk with Dr. Oliver," Haley advised. "Do you have the tape?"

"Yes, it's in my pocket," Trent said as he pulled out the tape recorder. He rewound it and hit play, but it didn't play anything.

"I know he recorded it," Kira promised when Trent opened the tape recorder.

"Just great I bought a bad tape this morning at Walmart," Trent gasped when he saw the narrow dark brown tape was spilt into. "Now what are we going to do?"

"Don't worry, we'll talk with Tommy and Kim before the wedding," Haley promised

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **The next chapter is the wedding. What do you think will happen at the wedding?**


	17. Crashing a Wedding

Kimberly grabbed a pink fluffy towel and towel and wrapped it around her torso, in less than an hour, Tommy would finally see her in her beautiful pink dress that Aisha made for the wedding. Her dress was neatly stretched out on a chair. It was prefect and it made it appear like actually had cleavage. A pair of pink sparkly heels were sitting on the floor. They had decided to have some outdoor pictures taken before the wedding.

She walked over to her bag and pulled out a pair of pink lacy lingerie underwear. "He's going to love them," she smiled as she started to get dressed.

In the meantime, Tommy paced nervously around his dressing room wearing jeans and a black tee shirt. So, far this wasn't Tommy's lucky day. When he went to pick up his tuxedo, he was so excited to go dressed. But, the only problem was that the tuxedo was for a little boy. "How can the orders get mixed up?" Tommy asked as James walked into the room. "Kim's going to be so disappointed-"

"-Tommy, I was able to go to the mall and these were all I could find in your size," James informed as he laid some formal attire on the table. All he could find was a black suit jacket, a green and white plaid dress shirt, and a red tie. "The only size pants I could find was pink. At least you can wear your khaki pants with your jacket."

"Thanks, dad," Tommy answered as he walked over to the clothes. "The only problem is that I wore jeans to school today. There's no way I could run home and make it back in time for the wedding."

"Tommy, why don't you wear your jeans to the wedding," Billy suggested. "It won't make a difference to Kimberly what you wear."

He started to get dressed and couldn't help from looking at Billy's and Zack's tuxedo. They both were in a black tuxedo and a white dress shirt. But their ties represented their ranger colors. Jason and Rocky had been in the room earlier and they were both also wearing a black tuxedo and a red dress shirt. Their ties were representing the color they had when they served on the Zeo team. Tommy slipped on the green and white plaid shirt and started to button it. Zack handed him the red tie and black jacket and he was in for a big surprise. When he couldn't wear his neck tie since snapped in half the minute he tied in place. The very minute he put on his jacket there was a loud tear. It turned out that the manufacturing wasn't made well, and it spilt in half.

"Things, can't get any worse," Tommy sighed as he sadly picked up his ruined tie and jacket.

Zack walked over to Tommy and put his hand on Tommy's shoulder. "Tommy, just relax," he advised. "Don't let your appearance ruin your wedding day."

"Zack's right," Rocky added when he walked into Tommy's dressing room. "At any minute Kim's going to be knocking on your door ready to take some pictures."

* * *

Kimberly stood in front of the mirror staring at her prefect hair style. Kat and Aisha had curled her hair and twisted it into a tight bun, with dozens of hair pins holding it in place. There was knock at the door. "Come in," she called as she laid out a pair of pink silky lingerie underwear that she had secretly bought as a surprise for Tommy that door swung open and it was Tommy. "Tommy, what are you doing? I thought that you'd be getting ready."

"That's one of the reasons why I came to see you," he explained not being able to take his eyes off her beautiful hair style. "After I picked up my tuxedo, I came straight here. When I opened the bag, I had a tux in a little boy's size. My dad tried to help by buying me a jacket, shirt, and tie. But, my tie and jacket's manufacturing were horrible and they ripped-"

"I think you look nice in what you've got on," she assured him giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "It really doesn't matter to me what you wear at the wedding. All I care about is marrying you. I know that's an even bigger reason you're in here."

"I can't stop thinking about the villains' were going to crash our wedding," he confessed taking her hand in his. "I had to make sure my best friend is okay. And I just wanted to be in here in case anyone tried to take you."

"I know the feeling," Kimberly breathed as he hugged her tightly against his chest. "It's hard for me to quit thinking about Elsa almost marrying you. I still don't know why she would even want you. I can see Randall wanting to marry you since she is Heather Thompson. But, I would have thought Elsa would have loved Mesogog or Zeltrax."

"If Randall knew that Elsa almost married me, they'd be fighting over who could have me," Tommy joked giving her peck on the cheek.

"Tommy, since you're already in here, you can help me get ready if you want too-"

"-I'd love that!" Tommy interrupted in an excited voice and Kimberly let her towel fall to the floor. He watched as she put on her lingerie underwear and his mouth began to water. "You look so beautiful in those."

"I hoped you like them," Kimberly smiled as she unzipped the back of her dress and stepped in it. Tommy walked over to her and zipped up the back of her dress. She slipped her on her pink dress gloves and stepped into her pink sparkly shoes. "Let's go get some wedding pictures taken."

* * *

Elsa and Zeltrax stood from a far distance and watched Tommy and Kimberly get their outdoor wedding pictures taken. "I don't believe it," Elsa complained kicking a tree. "I thought switching Tommy's tux with the wrong size would ruin this day. But, they are making the best of it."

"Be patient," Zeltrax replied as he watched Tommy and Kimberly walk inside the church. "It's time, we make our move."

Zeltrax opened a portal and they stepped through it. It came out in Kimberly's dressing room and they hid in a closet across from Kimberly's dressing room. _"I'll be back to get you in a few minutes," Tommy said. "I forgot to give Kat our rings."_

 _"That's okay," Kimberly answered. "I need to get the bouquet of flowers anyway."_

"TOMMY!" Kimberly cried as she touched her morpher. "I-"

Zeltrax grabbed Kimberly from behind and placed his handed over her mouth. Elsa walked over to Kimberly and removed her morpher. "You won't be needing this," she smirked as she threw it on the floor.

 _"Kimberly," Tommy answered. "What's going on?! Why aren't you answering me?"_

Elsa walked over to Kimberly and removed her pink dress gloves and shredded them with Zeltrax's sword. She watched as Kimberly started to struggle to get free of Zeltrax's tight grip. "You need a nap," Elsa remarked as she mumbled a spell under her breath and Kimberly quickly became unconscious. She muttered another spell and Kimberly's dress suddenly became shredded and was just hanging on her body. Just as the knob began to turn and Zeltrax opened a portal.

The door swung open and Tommy ran into the room just he saw Elsa and Zeltrax walked through the portal with Kimberly.

Tommy refused to look away from the portal once was. Even though his shoulders heaved with emotion unwilling to back down. His eye lashes were brimmed with heavy tears and his hands doubling into shaking fists. A single tear ran down his cheek and the floodgates broke. He wept, tears streaming from his chocolate eyes and he still didn't look away. "I shouldn't have left her," Tommy sobbed as he dropped to his knees. "If I had asked her to come with me when I got the rings, none of this would have happened!"

* * *

In the meantime, Kimberly woke up on a cold stone floor. "Where am I?" Kimberly thought as she slowly stood up. She began to look around the room for towel to wrap around her shoulders. There wasn't any window expect for the one of the door. But, it had bars on it. The room had chains hanging from the ceiling and from wooden poles on the floor. She noticed there was a place to sit down and there was a small bathroom. She forgot all about the towel, when she saw what she looked like in the mirror.

"What happened to my dress?" she asked herself as she began to walk around the room. One of her high heeled show was busted and she stumped over her long skirt. Kimberly kicked off her shoes and slowly stood up. Her dress was laying on the floor and she was standing there in her pink lingerie panties which were also shredded. "Just great! I wake up and don't know where I am. Now, I am stuck walking around like this." A bath towel hanging up and she quickly grabbed wrapped it around herself. There was a safety pin on sink and she pinned the two ends together. She began to wonder if Tommy knew what happened to her. Maybe he was in Mesogog's fortress looking for her. If Tommy was there, he was there using his invisible ability. He wasn't going to appear from out of the blue. And she knew he would not let any of the other rangers come on dangerous mission like this one.

Kimberly left the bathroom and it felt like she was walking on ice since she was barefooted. "Tommy, if you're here please answer me!" cried Kimberly as she began to walk around the room. No one answered. She held out her hand hoping to feel his invisible body. "Tommy, if you're here, you can come out of hiding!" Tommy didn't appear, and she didn't hear his voice.

She heard footsteps walk down to the dungeon. "Please, let it be Tommy!" Kimberly thought inside her mind. She heard keys jingle and saw two people were standing outside the room. A key turned and the door swung open. Mesogog, Elsa, Zeltrax entered the room. Why did they come into the room for?

Elsa was carrying a pink spandex body suit. She made a face when she saw Kimberly. "Here, take this," Elsa said in a rude voice when she held out the body suit. "You need to be wearing something better than a bath towel!" Kimberly couldn't believe that Elsa was being nice to her and gave her a pink quickly went into the bathroom to change. She put the tight body suit on and it up as far as it would go in the front. It covered her whole body even her feet and hands. She looked felt like she had an extra layer of skin. The hood was hanging down in the front like a cowlneck. Kimberly walked out of the bathroom.

"You forgot to pull your hood up," smiled Elsa. She walked over to Kimberly and put the yellow hooded mask over Kimberly's face. It covered everything expect her eyes, nose and mouth. Elsa fastened it in the back, so Kimberly couldn't take it off.

"Only someone who isn't wearing one of those body suits can remove the hood," Elsa laughed as handed Kimberly a mirror and she looked in the mirror. "It's a shame that the potion wore of Mr. Kaplan and Ms. Appleby. They don't even remember being Rita and Zedd."

"My lord, we can use her as bait to lure Dr. Oliver," suggested Zeltrax.

"What do you want with Tommy?!" demanded Kimberly when she started try to remove her hood.

"No one asked for your opinion," yelled Elsa and she slap Kimberly across the face.

"Zeltrax, I love your idea of capturing her before the wedding," Mesogog said with a smile as he looked straight at Kimberly. "I will have a better bargain with Dr. Oliver, that he won't be able to refuse."

"Tommy will never give into you," Kimberly warned when Elsa walked up behind her. She put her hand over Kimberly's mouth and pulled her to closer to her body for extra control and leverage.

Mesogog walked over to Kimberly as she started to struggle out of Elsa's grip. "I know Dr. Oliver will do anything to save you," Mesogog mocked looking straight into Kimberly's eyes.

"What should we do with the pink ranger in the mean time?" asked Zeltrax turning to face Kimberly.

"I think we should restrain her," suggested Mesogog. He was getting enjoyment from seeing Elsa over powering Kimberly. "We wouldn't have to worry about her escaping."

"I have just the idea," Zeltrax laughed turning to look at Elsa. "Elsa, where's the key to wrist cuffs and ankles cuffs."

"The key is hanging on the wall," Elsa replied. "I recommend we put her in the center of the room."

Zeltrax grabbed the key and unlocked the ankle cuffs and wrist cuffs. "It's ready for her now," he smiled. "We just need a way to hold her still."

Elsa mumbled a spell and Kimberly vanished and she appeared in the center of the room floating in midair. Her hands were in the hair and Zeltrax fastened a wrist cuff around each of her wrists. She couldn't move a muscle and Zeltrax grabbed her left ankle and fastened a cuff around it; while Elsa did the same process with Kimberly's right ankle.

"Any last words, pink ranger?" Elsa asked when she fastened the cuff around Kimberly's ankle.

"You won't get away with this," warned Kimberly.

"We already have," Mesogog mimicked as he copied Kimberly's voice.

Elsa pulled out a black leather head harness out of her tote and handed it to Zeltrax. "We can use this to keep her quiet," she whispered as they walked over to Kimberly.

"He'll come-MMMMMMPH!" Kimberly cried when she felt a sphere get shoved behind her teeth. "MMMMMPH!"

"I think it looks nice on her," Zeltrax laughed when they took a look at Kimberly. The harness around her head, cheeks, and chin with straps and buckles. Elsa walked over to her and pulled the straps as tight as they would go.

"MMMMMPH!" Kimberly moaned in pain when it squeezed her cheeks.

"I think so too," Elsa agreed as she pulled out a mirror. "I'm going to show her how nice she looks."

"Mmmm, mmmmph, mfpmffmmf!" Kimberly grunted through her gag when she saw the lower part of her face was covered; lip prints were visible on the flexible pad covering her mouth.

"Very good," Mesogog approved as he stared at Kimberly. He liked that her harness kept her from hanging her head or moving it. "We won't have to worry about her escaping."

"I forgot to mention that sphere in the center was my idea," Elsa quickly said."I read that it can ruin her facial features. I'm sure it will make her look ugly since she'll be wearing for a quite a while."

"Mfpmffmmf?" Kimberly questioned. "Mmmmph! Mmmmmm! Mfpmffmmf!"

"You heard correctly," Elsa smiled walking out of the room.

"Now pink ranger, I hope you enjoy your stay!" remarked Mesogog as he followed Elsa out of the room, leaving Kimberly alone with Mesogog.

"You aren't going anywhere, so don't even try to struggle," Mesogog informed. "Now I'm going to leave you here. We are going to come up with a plan to destroy Dr. Oliver".

"MMMMMMMMMMPH!" Kimberly cried as loud as she could realizing Tommy was in danger. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPH!"

"You can cry all you want pink ranger," smirked Mesogog when watched tears form in her eyes. "No one know where you and you aren't going to be rescued anytime soon."

He walked out of the chamber and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Trent felt his phone begin to vibrate as he and Kira were sitting inside Kimberly's dressing room. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"Hello, Dad," Trent answered as Kira scooted closer to him. "We've got a problem right now-"

 _"-I know," Anton interrupted. "Kimberly was captured by Zeltrax and Elsa. She's being held in Mesogog's dungeon_."

"Was she hurt?" Trent questioned.

 _"No, but her dress was destroyed, and Elsa found her wearing only a towel. She made Kimberly change into a pink body suit that covers her whole body, expect for her nose, eyes, and mouth. Elsa fastened the hood in the back, so Kimberly can't remove it. It can only be removed by someone who isn't wearing one of those body suits." Anton explained. "Elsa and Zeltrax started talking about harming Tommy with Mesogog. Kimberly had a fit and they've got her chained up. She's wearing a head harness and she's also gagged."_

"I think we should let you talk to Dr. Oliver," Trent said when he saw Tommy coming out side.

 _"Trent, he's coming because Haley saw that an invisaportal open," Anton revealed. "I opened it, but don't tell anyone who I am yet. Just focus on recusing Kimberly. I'm about to transform I have to go."_

"Do you want us to come too?" Trent asked.

"No, it's too dangerous," Tommy answered as he put a dark pink tee shirt and a dark pink and black satin adidas tracksuit in his back pack. "I am hoping I can sneak her out by staying invisible."

"Do you need anything, like a first aid kit?" Kira questioned when Tommy zipped up his back pack.

"I've already got one packed," Tommy replied as he threw his backpack over his shoulder. "I'll be back soon." He walked through the portal and came out in Mesgog's lab. A few minutes later, which seemed like hours to Tommy, he found a set of stairs going down to another floor. He started walking down the stair case and there were several twists and turns, but he finally made it down to a dungeon. There were dozens of cells.

* * *

Tommy look in each cell. Instead of doors with bars, there were bars on the wall. "At least this will, I know she's not in this area," Tommy told himself. He continued to walk down the hall. At the end of the hall, he came to another stair case. Tommy quickly walked down the room and was a longer hallway. All of the cells had doors with bars on them. "This going to take forever."

The lit torches on the wall was they only source of light in the dark damp hall. Tommy heard a muffled cry and broke out in a run. "Kimberly!" Tommy gasped as he broke on in a run. Was she hurt? What type of condition was she in? What was she going through? As soon as he got her, he was going to see that she got a meal, a warm bath, if she was hurt he was going to clean any scrap or cut she had, wrap his arms around her and hold her for as long as she wanted, and reassure her everything was okay. Tommy wanted his best friend back. He continued to run down the hall as her muffed cries got louder and louder. Finally, he saw a door wide open and there was a key on the wall. It was the only set of keys, so he knew those keys were to her cell. He quickly put the key in his pocket and snuck into the room. A person in a yellow body suit was in the room.

"The pink ranger is sound asleep," stated Zeltrax.

"I doubt Dr. Oliver will ever find her," added Mesogog. "It's late, we will all go to bed. We'll deal with her in the morning." All of them left the room and the door slammed behind them.

Tommy was grateful that there was torches on the wall and the room was lit up some. That would make it easier to free Kimberly. Kimberly slowly woke up as soon as she felt Tommy remove the harness off her face. ""Tommy?" Kimberly asked. "Are you here?" No one answered, they just removed the cuffs from both her ankles.

She felt someone grab her around the waist when the last wrist cuff was removed. "Tommy!" Kimberly cried when he appeared before her.

"I'm glad to see you too, Beautiful," greeted Tommy. He unfastened the hood and removed it from her face. "Now I can see my pink princess' beautiful face."

"I knew you'd come," Kimberly sobbed as she threw her arms around his neck. "I love you, Tommy."

"I love you too, Beautiful," Tommy replied when he hugged her back. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore all over," she answered. Tommy lifted her up in his arms and she became invisible too. But, the door didn't open. He saw there was a small bathroom in there. He opened the door and there was a portal. Tommy carried her through the portal and they came back in Kimberly's dressing room. "My dress was ruined, and I have nothing to wear for the wedding?"

Tommy turned and saw a pink floor length evening gown laying on bed. "Yes, you do," Tommy assured her. "Go get dressed, we have an about twenty minutes before the wedding starts."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **I was going to spilt this chapter in half. But, I didn't want a depressing chapter. The next chapter will briefly be the wedding and their honey moon. Ivan will be mentioned soon.**


	18. Vacation in Florida

The Cyber Space buzzed with tons of excited chatter. Then Kimberly and Tommy entered, applause broke out across the room. There was the scraping of chairs as former teammates and family got up for ovation and the happy couple made their way to a table sitting on the small stage, holding, and smiling. They sat in front a bouquet of pink, white, and red roses in a black vase with a green bow tied around it. Tommy leaned in for a kiss and there were more cheers. After a few minutes Billy stood up from his seat and everyone else remained seated. The sound of Billy's teaspoon rapping on the side of his champagne glass signaled everyone to silence. "A toast to our newlyweds," Billy smiled. Tommy and Kimberly tapped their glasses together before they even took one sip.

* * *

Kimberly rested on soft feather mattress in their hotel room with only the sheets covering her, waiting for Tommy to come to bed. Her body still ached all over from being restrained in Mesogog's dungeon for hours. Tommy walked out of the bathroom and stood silhouetted against the bathroom door way. From seeing his perfect outline, Kimberly knew he wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing.

"How does it feel to know you are legally Mrs. Oliver?" Tommy asked as he walked over to their bed.

"Wonderful," Kimberly purred staring into Tommy's chocolate eyes as he pulled down the sheets and he climbed in bed next to her.

"I know the feeling," Tommy agreed as he gazed at her beautiful body. "You look so beautiful."

She stared down at her bandaged wrists and ankles. Then her eyes shifted to a mirror standing next to the bed. In each corner of her mouth there were tiny cuts from where she had her mouth stretched out. "Tommy, look at me," Kimberly sighed as she just stared at his prefect body. No bandages on his body and no cuts on each corner of his lips. "I couldn't wear lip stick at the wedding, high heels, and that pearl necklace and bracelet set. Face it, I wasn't able to be a prefect or beautiful bride-"

"-Kimberly," Tommy interrupted as he reached out pulling her closer to him and wrapping his arms around her. "Please don't talk about my best friend and beautiful wife like that."

"Tommy, it's true," Kimberly stated. Even though he was still wet in places, his body was still warm. His embrace was comforting, and his strong arms seemed to be protective around her tiny body. "We couldn't dance as long as I would have liked-"

"- I was fine with that," he promised her. "When you were captured by Elsa and Zeltrax, I thought I had lost you for good. All I had on my mind was how I would get you back. And I wasn't up to dance for a long period of time either."

"You weren't?" Kimberly gasped as tears started to form in Tommy's eyes. "You seemed to be in the mood to dance."

"I was only acting like I was," he confessed as a pair of tears ran down his face. "I just wanted to see that you were happy."

"Tommy, I know something is bothering you because during the wedding, you were squeezing my hands. What was on your mind?"

"I was scared that they'd try to come back and take you am I supposed to be calm when I saw them take you through the portal and when I found you restrained in chains?"

"Tommy, I know how you're feeling," Kimberly assured him. She pressed her lips against his with love and affection. His lips brushed up against hers and she smelled his minty breath as he cupped her face. After several minutes, the broke away for air and gazed at his handsome face.

"I love you," Tommy whispered as he watched her heavy eyelids start to close. He pulled the blankets over them as he fell asleep with her.

* * *

Kimberly woke up the next morning, feeling relaxed and Tommy's arms around her made her smile. It seemed like it was only yesterday when they thought they were married six years ago. At that time she was a little afraid of marriage because of her parents divorce and her mother's new husband not wanting anything to do with her. She had no idea how a health marriage worked since her parents always fought, they didn't sleep together, nor did they want to touch each other. She was also insecure about her body after Coach Schmidt told her she was fat and ugly and no man would ever love someone like her. Tommy had wanted to help her over come those fears.

* * *

 **October 31st, 1997**

 **Angel Grove Hotel**

 **8:00 PM**

Kimberly slipped on a white silk robe and slowly walked out of the bathroom. This was it. Tommy would soon see her without clothes and he'd see how the prefect body he dreamed about seeing, was not a reality. When she stepped out, Tommy was sitting on the bed in his white silk robe."Hey, Beautiful," Tommy greeted as he walked over to her. "I am sure you are going to look so beautiful, when I remove that robe."

"Tommy, I don't have that prefect body-"

"-Kim," Tommy interrupted as he took hold of her hand. "Please don't talk about my best friend that way."

"Tommy, it's true," she confessed hanging her head. "Coach Schmidt made me weigh and forced me to lose weight. He said I was ugly, and fat and no man would ever want me-"

"-he was wrong. I wanted you," Tommy promised wiping her tears with his thumbs. "I will be the only to see what's underneath your robe-"

"-Tommy, those girls in the locker room saw what I looked like with," Kimberly corrected. "You aren't the only one."

"Kim, I'm just as nervous as you are," Tommy confessed as he scooted over to make room for her. "I am insecure about how I look too. When I in junior high, I had to take a swimming class and all the changing stalls were full. I was going to be late, so I went into a shower stall with frosted glass to change. I had left my swimming trunks in my locker. I went to get out and I was locked in. Later after class started someone opened the door and a girl in a clown costume saw me in my boxers. She said I wasn't muscular enough, I was too tall, my legs were skinny, and I had no hair on my chest. She said no girl would ever want me. She took a picture of me and showed it to Heather. Later she broke up with me. I swore I'd never date again until you came a long."

"So, that's why you've always wore long shorts and have always wore long swimming trunks!" Kimberly realized moving closer to him. "Why didn't me or our other friends?"

"It is too embarrassing. Not even my parents know," he admitted, and Kimberly's arm wrapped around him. "You're the only person that I feel comfortable sharing this with."

"No one else knows about what happened in Florida," Kimberly confided giving him a peck on the cheek. "I knew I'd never be able to show my face in public again. You were the only person I safe talking about it with."

"Beautiful, we lost a lot months together while you were in Florida. I missed you like crazy, but it only made me realize how much I loved you. Part of being married is helping each other over come our fears and insecurities," Tommy expressed taking both of her hands in his. "Let's overcome our first insecurity now. We'll both remove our robes at the same time."

"Okay."

Tommy and Kimberly both untied their bathrobe and they removed each other's robes. After throwing the robes on the floor they stared at each other in their nude forms. "Tommy, is there something wrong?" Kimberly questioned as Tommy looked at her all over. "Do I look okay?"

"Kim, you look so beautiful," Tommy purred as he gathered Kimberly in his arms. He turned the covers down and slide under them holding her close to his chest. "Just seeing my best friend like this only adds to her beauty. Do I look okay-"

"-you're prefect and this makes you look even more handsome," Kimberly smiled draping an arm around his waist.

 **Two Hours Later**

Tommy had hugged Kimberly thousands of time, but never like this since Caroline disowned her. There was something so warm about laying in Tommy's arms. His arms wrapped around her brought her peace like she never knew before. Her father thought hugging was gross and he'd never let her hug him for any reason. Caroline used to hug her growing up. Then when she got with Pierre, she changed. The previous year over fall break, Caroline sent her a letter telling her that she didn't want anything more to do with her because she was connected to her previous marriage.

As Kimberly laid there in the dark, she gave Tommy a kiss. "Can't sleep?" Tommy answered as he let out a loud yawn. "Is something bothering you?"

"Just thinking about how much I'm in love with my best friend," Kimberly smiled snuggling into his chest. "I love laying here in your arms. It feels like we're as close as we can get to each other. And it feels like there are no barriers between us."

"I know the feeling," Tommy agreed tucking a lock of hair behind her ears. "I can finally be in the same room with you and enjoy being able to snuggle up to you all night. We could even shower together in the mornings."

"-Tommy, did I hear you correctly?" Kimberly interrupted.

"You heard me correctly," Tommy answered honestly and they both started to blush. "Before we married you told me you were nervous because you didn't know what a normal marriage was like. Since my father is a Psychologist at Angel Grove Junior High, I asked him how we could strengthen our marriage. He said one way would be showering together."

"How would that improve a marriage?"

"It increases confidence, self-esteem, how we feel about our bodies, and life satisfaction," Tommy explained running his finger through her hair. "The more comfortable you are about yourself, you'll be more comfortable with me."

"I never knew that," Kimberly confessed when Tommy put his arm back around her. "I've always been comfortable with you, we're best friends."

"Precious, we were both insecure about our bodies and what we'd think of each other's body," Tommy reminded her as they snuggled closer together. "We've been a team for the last four years, and even more so now that we're a married couple. I know that us being like this together in a tiny spot and in the bright light will be scary starting out," Tommy addressed while he stroked her hair. "But, it will quickly break down all barriers because we'll be forced to trust each other with our insecurities and it will increase our trust for each other. We could wash each other's backs and shampoo each other's hair."

"I like the idea of us helping each other wash up. We'd both get a warm shower and wouldn't have to wait for the water heater to warm up again," she blushed as he rested his head on top of hers. "I'm willing to give it a try. Tommy just promise me something."

"Anything just name it."

"Promise me we'll never use the word divorce, we'll tell each other everything, We will never go to be angry at each other," Kimberly requested. "We will tell each other we love each other at least once a day. We'll never quit being friends and we'll love each other for who we are."

"I promise," Tommy agreed as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Good morning, Mrs. Oliver," Tommy greeted as gave her a kiss. "Sleep well?"

"I did," Kimberly smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek. "For the next nine days, no school, no Randall, and hopefully no ranger duties."

"Just a quiet peacefully time on the beach with my beautiful wife," Tommy purred as he got out of bed. He put on a pair of black swimming trunks and a green Hawaiian button-down shirt.

Kimberly opened her suit case and put on a pink bandeau with a matching swim skirt. She neatly unfolded a light pink beach cover up dress and slipped it, along with a pair of pink flip flops. "Tommy, do we have everything we need?"

"I've got our sun screen, sun glasses, beach towels, and beach umbrella in the tote bag," Tommy assured her when he put on a pair of black flip flops. "I'm ready to go when you are."

* * *

The shore was a graceful semicircle of golden sand, glittering under a warm sun, a place for an even tempered vast and clear ocean to be. Turquoise lacy waves rolled in on the sandy shores with a soothing sound. Off and on the waves would wash away the footprints in the sand, leaving a sea shell, a treasure from the outreach aquatic world.

Tommy and Kimberly sat under a large black beach umbrella with white, green, red, and pink polka dots, while they were rubbing sun screen on their bodies. "Are you up for a swim?" Tommy questioned removing his shirt and he laid it next to Kimberly's beach dress.

"Of course," Kimberly gushed lacing her fingers up with his. "But, first are you up for a walk along the shore line like we did back in Angel Grove?"

"I'd love that," Tommy grinned as they kicked off their flip flops and started to head towards the shore line.

"When I was here training for the Pan Global Games, I always wanted to come to this beach," she revealed as they started walking. The beach was full of little kids building sand castles, girls getting a sun tan, beach volleyball, and others enjoying a quiet swim. "But, I never did."

"I know," Tommy remembered pulling her closer to him. "While you were here, I didn't go to the beach either. It wasn't the same with you."

"I had couldn't have come if I wanted too," Kimberly confided when she noticed a middle age man in purple swimming trunks following them. "The coach wouldn't allow it."

"Kim, I have secret I've been aiming to tell you," Tommy whispered as they walked farther down the trial. "You'll guess how I was able to find you yesterday afternoon. Anton Mercer called me yesterday and told me that he was Mesogog-"

"-really?"

"He really did. That's why Trent is staying with Kira," he continued. "He told me that he hasn't told Trent yet. Anton's working on a potion to prevent him and Randall from being Elsa and Mesogog-"

"-are you telling me that Randall is Elsa?" Kimberly gasped as she covered her mouth.

"I am serious," Tommy answered sadly. "The reason why I was able to get to you was because Anton opened a portal."

"Tommy, you could have been trapped there like me," Kimberly warned looking up into his eyes. "I wouldn't have wanted that for you."

"Kimberly, I wanted my best friend back," Tommy explained pulling her into a tight hug. "I was willing to take that risk."

 _"Ms. Hart, it's great to see you again!" cried a familiar voice._

They turned around and came face to face with Gunther Schmidt. "I knew this man looked familiar," Kimberly whispered so only Tommy could hear him.

"So, have you decided to train for the Pan Global Games again?" Coach Schmidt hinted as he walked up to Kimberly and stared at Tommy. "I'd love to train you again. But, I'm willing to let you stay with your boyfriend. I'm sure you found out that your marriage wasn't legal, and you left Tommy for someone better. I never liked him either."

"Actually, we're still together," Kimberly corrected when Coach Schmidt started to run his finger through her hair.

"You look very nice," Coach Schmidt complimented as he stared at Kimberly's body. "You so much skinner now. Please consider my offer."

"I'm in my late 20's, I have teaching job, and I'm married now-"

"-that's okay. You can finish out the school year and then you can come to Florida," Coach Schmidt suggested running his fingers along Kimberly's bare shoulders.

"I don't want you touching my wife's body!" Tommy fumed as he stepped back with Kimberly.

"I'm sorry sir," Coach Schmidt apologized as he started to run his fingers through Tommy's spikey hair. "At least you are more handsome and better looking than that Tommy Oliver. I'm glad she found some better than him."

"Coach Schmidt, that is Tommy," Kimberly corrected again watching his mouth drop. "Tommy and I didn't know we weren't legally married until a few months ago. Since yesterday would have been our sixth anniversary, we got married instead of renewing our vows."

"You stayed with him?"

"Yes, I did. He's my best friend and he loves me," Kimberly smiled holding up her finger to show off her wedding ring. "I wouldn't want to spend it with anyone else."

"You aren't a gymnastics coach," Tommy revealed in a loud voice. "I saw you working for a hot dog stand. I was going to let it slide, but after you won't leave my wife alone, you went one step too far! I don't want you around my wife again!"

Tommy grabbed Kimberly's hand and they headed back to their hotel. Coach Schmidt just watched with a smirk on his face. He wasn't done with him yet.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Why was Coach Schmidt wearing purple swimming trunk? Why did Tommy and Kim feel so uncomfortable around him? If you have any ideas, please let me know your thoughts.**


	19. Ivan Ooze

Meanwhile back in Reefside, Trent handed Ethan a picture of ancient writing that Ryan Mitchell took at Mesogog's Fortress. Underneath he wrote down that it was about bringing back Ivan Ooze.

Ethan got out his laptop and plugged it in. "I'm going to research this Ivan Ooze," Ethan said as he got absorbed into his computer. All of them gathered around his computer. "I wonder who Ivan Ooze is?"

"Ivan Ooze is a monster," revealed Haley as she walked over and took seat at the table with them. "I couldn't help from over hearing you guys talk about the villains are in the process of trying to revive him."

"What can you tell us about Ivan Ooze?" asked Trent. "How do you know about him?"

"Over 6,000 years ago, Ivan ruled he ruled the world and his goal was enslave the universe. A young group of warriors got him in a hyper lock chamber and buried it deep underground," explained Haley. "In the summer of 1995, the hyper lock chamber was discovered, and Ivan was freed. He attacked the command center and the Power Rangers lost their powers. They had to go to another planet because that was where the great power was. It was the only way they could get their powers back."

Ethan had a note book out and was taking notes. He was writing as fast as he could to keep up with Haley's lecture. "What else happened?" asked Ethan as he got out another ink pin. "Meanwhile, Ivan had two of Zedd's followers help him and he trapped Rita and Zedd in a snow globe. Ivan had his twin Eco-Moprhicons buried near his chamber. So, he abducted the parents of Angel Grove." Ethan had just filled one page and started writing on another sheet of paper in the note book.

"What happened?" asked Kira while she watching Ethan take notes. "How did he abduct the parents?"

"He turned into a wizard and gave the kids a bottle of ooze. Whoever touched it was under his control and they headed started to where the twin machines were," Haley began. She made sure Ethan had everything written down before she continued. "Can I continue Ethan?"

Ethan filled the sheet over and started writing on the back. "Sure, go ahead," Ethan replied flipping the page over and was ready to continue his note taking.

"Once the machines were dug up, Ivan used to the parents to make ooze to power he Ecto-Morphincons. After he was done with them, he ordered them to go back to the construction site and leap to their doom. A boy named Fred Kelman, noticed something wasn't right. He saw the parents dig up the Ecto-Morphicons and saw them working in the ooze factory," continued Haley, as she watched Ethan fill up another page and started writing on the third sheet. "Fred saw his friends were partying. He was able to convince them that Ivan was evil, and their parents needed help."

"What about the rangers?" asked Conner. He got up from his seat and closed the blinds.

"Conner, will you put the close sign on the door?" Haley asked when she looked down at her watch. It was half an hour past closing.

" They found the great power and they got their powers back. When they got back to Angel Grove, the twin machines were attacking the city," informed Haley. The room was quiet and the only sound that could be heard was when Ethan turned a page in his note book. "They defeated one of the machines and Ivan got mad. He got into one of the machines and took control off it. He fought the rangers and Billy Cranston, who was the blue ranger, thought about going to outer space since Ryan's comet was coming. The rangers went to space and Ivan followed him to space. But they were able to lure him into the comet and he was destroyed."

Ethan's ink pen ran out of ink. The two pens that he was using was almost out of ink. So, he opened a new package of pens and got out a pen that was full off ink. He scribbled on his page to make sure it would write. "What happened to the parents?" asked Ethan.

"Fred was able to get a hold of a fire hydrant and he sprayed water on the parents and they weren't under Ivan's spell anymore. All the rangers returned to the command center and were afraid that they were too late to save was out of his time warp and he aged rapidly. But the rangers used their new powers to restore the command center and it also saved Zordon."

"How do you know about this?" asked Conner when he from his seat and threw his empty Dr. Pepper bottle away. "Did Kim and Dr. O tell you or did you see it on TV?"

"It was all over the news and I remember my teacher at Reefside High turning the TV on, so we could watch the news," revealed Haley as she got a sprite out of the coke machine. "I remember hearing about the parents were coming up missing, the megazord fight Ivan, Ivan selling ooze to children and the twin machines."

* * *

Nearly a month and a half passed by and there was no news about Ivan Ooze. That was until a Christmas party at the Oliver's house. Kimberly and Tommy had baked holiday goods for the four teens. All of them spent time watching Christmas movies and exchanging gifts. Trent surprised Kira by asking her to marry him and she tearfully accepted.

In the middle of the night Trent felt his cell phone vibrate. He got out of his sleeping bag and went down the stairs to the basement. He looked to see how was calling. It was his father.

"Hello, dad," stated Trent.

 _"Hello Trent, I thought that I would call and wish you a Merry Christmas. Also, I called to tell you how I became Mesogog. I was doing a science experiment and it explode. Principal Randall was with me at the time and that is how she became Elsa. I also need to tell that Ivan could be returning if he hasn't already-"_

"-how is that even possible?!" Trent interrupted. He heard footsteps and got quiet. Kira walked down the stairs and he took a deep breath. "I thought that the rangers defeated him years ago?"

 _"They did. A college Professor from Reefside Tech, Billy Cranston, found some ooze before he returned from Aquatar. He couldn't find out what it was. So, he asked me to look at it. Randall and I started to do an experiment on it."_

"What's going on here?" Tommy asked when he walked into the basement with Kimberly following.

"I have to go dad," Trent quickly said. "Dr. O, I can explain-"

"- you don't have to," Tommy replied taking a seat. "Anton told me that he was Mesogog when Kim was captured at our wedding. He told me that he calls you."

"-are you mad?"

"No of course not," Kimberly promised taking a seat next to Tommy.

* * *

"I am curious about that science experiment," stated Tommy as he watched Trent and Kira go up the stairs. " Trent said something about a college professor collecting ooze from the moon."

"You don't think that it's Ivan Ooze, do you?" Kimberly whispered. "We defeated him years ago. Remember he got hit by Ryan's comet?"

"I remember perfectly," Tommy answered as he pulled out his cell phone. "Maybe some of the ooze landed on the moon and the person collected the ooze to research it. Maybe they didn't know what it was. The only college professor that I know of is Billy." He knew it was late, so he left Billy a text message to call him. It wasn't no time, he heard his cell phone ring.

"Hello," answered Tommy.

 _"Tommy, it's Billy. I got a message to call you," answered Billy. "I hope I didn't wake you and Kimberly up."_

"It's okay, we've been up for a while, "stated Tommy. "We've been having a Christmas party for our team of rangers. Trent was down her talking to Anton Mercer. He told us about Anton Mercer doing an experiment on some ooze."

 _"I found the ooze, before I came back to earth," answered Billy. "I found it on the moon."_

"Billy, what color was the ooze? "questioned Tommy.

 _"It was purple," Billy said._

"Did it ever dawn on you that it could have been some of Ivan Ooze's ooze?" Kimberly hinted when Tommy handed her the phone.

 _"No!" gasped Billy. "I thought we defeated him back in high school."_

"I thought so too," responded Tommy. "Kim, was the one that thought it could have been Ivan's ooze."

 _"If it was, I collected the sample carefully," stated Billy." I wore rubber gloves when handling the ooze. And I used special tools to pick it up and I stored it in a jar. I studied it, since I am a science professor at Angel Grove University. I couldn't get any results. I am friends with Anton and told him about the ooze. He wanted to look at it."_

"When Anton studied the oozed, he decided to do a science experiment. He got another person to help him. It back fired, and Anton became Mesogog. The person who helped him became Elsa," declared Tommy when Kimberly handed him the phone back. "We think that Mesogog may try to bring back Ivan."

 _"If Mesogog is as bad as he seems, I wouldn't put it past him," warned Billy. "Tommy, I think that you and the rangers need to travel to Mesogog's island. Once you enter his layer, you need to search for the ooze. I bet it is Mesogog's lab."_

Tommy stared at Kimberly and started to squeeze her hand. "It's too dangerous for us all to go," Tommy informed as his free handed doubled into a fist. "It could be a trap. I think that this is a mission that Kim and I must do alone. We don't know what we'll be up against. Kim and I will leave now."

 _"Let me know if you find anything else out," stated Billy._

"Don't worry, we'll call you as soon as we investigate the matter," answered Tommy.

* * *

"The last time I was there it was really cold," Kimberly warned as she changed into a pink sweater dress and pair pink legging. "So, please dress warm."

"Don't worry, I will," Tommy assured her as he changed into a pair of khakis, a black tee shirt, and a tan button down flannel shirt. He paused when he noticed Kimberly was trembling. "Precious are you okay?"

"I'm nervous about going back in there," Kimberly confessed as she put on a pair of black snow boots. "They tortured me there-"

"-Kim, you'll be safe with me," Tommy assured her as he took hold of her hand and they turned invisible. "We'll stay invisible the whole time."

They walked down the stairs and headed to out the door. They walked in the cold icy wind for 20 minutes until they found a portal.

After they both took their showers and changed their clothes, they decided that that they'd go on and search for a portal. But, Elsa and Zeltrax were standing by it.

"We still haven't found out where the pink and black ranger live," remarked Zeltrax as he looked at the mail box. "This mall box only has the house number on it."

"You don't have to remind me," declared Elsa kicking him in the knee. "They aren't listed in the phone book, they didn't leave a physical address when they applied to work at Reefside. All they gave was a post office box."

"We can't waste time talking," warned Zeltrax as he pushed her down to the ground. "Mesogog gave us an order. We must search for the pink and black rangers. We can't waist time. He is studying the ooze which can bring back a former villain that Dr. Oliver and his wife fought years ago."

While Elsa and Zeltrax were fighting, Tommy and Kimberly walked through the portal and came out at Mesogog's walked around, until they saw a followed to it and they came to Mesogog's lab.

 _"I know you are here!" warned a familiar voice. "I've been tracking you since your honey moon in Florida."_

Tommy quickly pulled Kimberly close to him and put his hand over her mouth. "It's okay," he assured her. "I'm going to protect you and I promise that I will not leave you."

 _"Come out!" shouted Ivan. "Don't I get a proper welcoming? You can't hide. I owe Zeltrax big time. He stole the ooze from Anton Mercer and he took it to his uncle Gunther Schmidt. The poured water on the ooze and brought me back. I killed that gymnastics coach, so I could pose as him. But that was okay since Zeltrax hated him anyway."_

Ivan walked down the hall and started to throw ooze chains on the walls until he heard a loud noise. Tommy had tripped over a box and landed on the floor. "Tommy, I'm afraid that we're going to be here awhile," Kimberly whispered as she wrapped her arms around him. Ooze chains came flying and they wrapped around Tommy and Kimberly.

"Kim, I can't move," Tommy fretted as he watched Ivan walk closer to them.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE OOZE IS BACK!" Ivan greeted as he kneeled and took a good look at them. "And I've finally got the cute little pink ranger in my clutches!"

"You aren't taking her from me," Tommy warned and he felt ooze chains wrap around both his and Kimberly's legs.

"Oh, put a sock in it, Tommy!" Ivan smirked as he threw some ooze and it splattered over Tommy's mouth. "I've got a lot to do-"

"Mmmmph!" Tommy moaned looking up into Ivan's face in fear.

"If you promise not to spilt me and Tommy up, I promise that we'll do whatever you want," Kimberly bravely said and she watched a smile appear on Ivan's face.

"This seems like a good offer," Ivan agreed as he started to squeeze Tommy's cheeks. "I was going to let you go if you left Tommy. I had made an agreement that with Zeltrax that I would capture Tommy for him. My instructions are to keep him locked up. But I've got a lot to do."

"Like what?" Kimberly asked when she felt Tommy start to nuzzle her affectionately.

"Eight years ago, I had the parents dig up two of my twin machines," Ivan explained as he sat them up against the wall. "But there were two more. One was a brachiosaur and the other was a stegosaur. They are much more powerful than the ones I used to fight against the two of you the first time-"

"-you've held them back for another fight," Kimberly cried with her eyes widening with fear.

"MMMMMMPH!" Tommy moaned through his ooze gag.

"Yes, Tommy, I held them back," Ivan revealed running his fingers through his hairs. "Now, I need to take the two of you to the dungeon where you'll be staying."

* * *

Tommy sat in the dungeon with large blanket wrapped around him and Kimberly. He knew it was stupid to be scared, but he just couldn't help it. The problem was that he thought about everything. His arms wrapped around Kimberly's waist. "At least I've got you," he whispered as he felt her arms wrap around his shoulders. "But I wish you didn't have to sit looking into his chocolate eyes. "I told them where we were going and what we were looking for."

"You're always one step ahead of me," Tommy smiled weakly pulling her closer. "But what are we going to do now? I should have made you stay and bring the others for back up."

"Tommy, I wouldn't have stayed," she admitted giving him a peck on the cheek. "I would have come if you liked it or not."

"I know you would've," he confessed. "We can eventually find a way to escape."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **In the original story, Tommy and Kim stole the ooze and were able to get it back to Billy. But I decided in this new version to have Ivan at Mesogog's fortress waiting for them. Coming up next is Tommy and Kim searching for a way to escape and the rest of the team looking for a way to get rid of Ivan.**


	20. Battling Ivan Ooze

Several weeks had passed since the four teens had seen their teachers. All the knew was that they went to go look for a jar of ooze, they didn't return. But, there had been reports of a purple man hanging around the sewers in Reefside. Many believed it was Ivan Ooze. Trent's secret about Anton being Mesogog came out to Conner and Ethan when they were over at Billy and Kat's house, while Billy was inventing jet jammers to put in the megazord. He revealed that he was going to drink a potion that he finished creating to stop him from becoming Mesogog and Randall would be taking the potion as well. Anton filled them in about the twin machines and their locations, which was at the Reefside Construction Site.

"There is one way we can get rid of Ivan," Billy explained as they all sat at his kitchen table. Haley walked in and took a seat next to Kat. "And it is using a black hole in space. What is close to a black hole in space, it gets sucked in because of gravity. What ever goes in, never comes out again."

"How would we get to space?" Ethan asked as he pulled out news paper. "Our Megazord doesn't fly."

"Billy's created a device that will make a black hole appear," Kat said pulling out a blue print of Billy's invention. "It's going to be much harder because Ivan knows our tricks. The best bet is to put the megazords on self-destruct and you'll use the jet jammers to escape."

"The jet jammers were what the space rangers used at one point," Billy explained as he passed his blue print. "But, these are much faster and stronger. They will only hold two people. I have them down in my lab, I'll take you down there and show them to you-"

"Hold on a minute, Billy!" Kat interrupted as she turned the volume on the radio.

 _"The mayors of Angel Grove and Reefside have declared a state of emergency! Everyone is advised to stay in doors!" ordered the news reporter. "There have been reports of a purple man seen around the sewers. We believe that it is Ivan Ooze. Eight years ago, the original powers fought him. He was believed to be destroyed, but some how he is back."_

* * *

In the meantime, Tommy paced around the dungeon. It had been weeks since they last saw Zeltrax or Ivan Ooze. They had been getting their meals through a doggy door. But, they were only getting water, bread, a fruit, a vegetable, and a cookie. Both of them were stuck wearing

"Tommy, I don't think we are going to find away," Kimberly sighed as she got up the blanket she was laying on. "Haven't you noticed, that the only window is on the door. There are bars on the windows."

She walked over to him over and grabbed him by the hand. "WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW!?" Tommy yelled when he felt a hand cold as ice grab his.

"Why are you acting this way?" she asked as she tried to act like nothing was bothering her. "You haven't been yourself since we've been here."

"It's my fault we're here!" he shouted as he took a seat on the floor. "Our new team doesn't know how to deal with Ivan. I never told them how we defeated him. They are the only ones who can defeated him. And look at us! We're locked down here-"

"Tommy, is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

He took a seat on the blanket and Kimberly took a seat in his lap. She felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her tiny shoulders. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of white gloves. "Here put these on," he insructed as he he handed her the gloves. "I want your hands to stay warm."

"Are you sure, you don't need them more?"

"Yes, I am sure," he assured her. "I have another pair in pocket. Kim, I don't know what came over me."

Before Kimberly could say anything the door swung open and Ivan came into the room. "I need to make you comfortable," Ivan explained as he released a lot of ooze. Within seconds, they were covered from the next down in ooze."Well, rangers, I'd love to stay and chat. But, I have to dig up the two remaining twin machines."

"Kim, are you okay?" asked Tommy when Ivan slammed the door behind them. "Are you scared?"

"I'm okay," Kimberly affirmed giving a weak smile. "And no, I am not scared, I got you. What about you?"

"I'm okay, I've got you," Tommy answered he looked down at floor when he thought of the four teens. "Do you think the team will be able to take on Ivan?"

"They will have to," she sighed hanging her head. "Who knows when we'll get out of here."

Just then, Tommy and Kimberly saw a hologram of Duclea. "Duclea, where are you?" Tommy questioned.

"I'm on Phadoes," answered Duclea as she started to walk around. "I'm using psychic powers to contact you. Use your animal sprits to escape."

"I transferred my powers to Kat," Kimberly reminded her. "Later, the power coins were destroyed."

"You still have your animals sprits inside," declared Duclea as she watched Tommy and Kimberly close their eyes, focusing hard on the falcon and the crane. Minutes later, the ooze slowly began to dissolve.

"Thanks Duclea," stated Kimberly when he feet touched the ground.

"You're welcome rangers," answered Duclea as her hologram began to fade out. "You two are the only ones who can defeat Ivan."

"Look, there's a portal open!" Tommy cried when it suddenly came into view. "Let's make a run for it."

* * *

Back in Reefside, Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent had got word from Anton. The potion that he created worked and neither him or Randall had to worry about becoming Mesogog or Elsa ever again. He informed them that Ivan was at the construction site and that their job was to go after Zeltrax. They made their way to the construction site and meet Billy and his wife Katherine.

"What are you doing here?" Kira asked as she ran over to Billy.

"We've just gotten word from Tommy and Kimberly," Kat explained as she looked at her cellphone. "They have escaped Mesogog's fortress and are going after Ivan."

Billy got a remote control device and two Jet Jammers flew into the dino megazord. "You're ready to battle Zeltrax," Billy informed as he put the remote in his pocket. "I was able to recreate a mega zord that was similar to the old ninja falcon mega zord, but Tommy and Kimberly are the only ones who can control it. There are two jet jammers in your megazord and they are your escape route. You may have to sacrifice your zords."

* * *

Cassidy was doing a live scene report of the fight between Zeltrax and the dino rangers . Once again, it's Cassidy! I am doing a live report on the big action news," Cassidy smiled waving at the camera. "Everyone is advised to stay in doors. Those of you who are near the fight scene, I urge you to get to safety."

"Cassidy, don't you think we need to go?" asked Devin as he turned the camera to face himself.

"No, hopefully, we will learn who the rangers are," stated Cassidy walking over to Bulk and Skull. "I have vistors with me you have anything to say?"

"I do," stated Bulk smiled waving at the camera." I'm Bulk and this is my best friend Skull. We have opened a power rangers store in the mall. We have tee-shirts, plush toys, action figures, books, and anything else you can think of."

"Bulk, it's my turn!" ordered Skull jumping infront of the camera. "Hello, I am Skull. We also have a power rangers store in Angel Grove as well. Our Angel Grove store is open on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, from 8:00 AM to 5:30 PM. Our Reefside store is open on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. Our business hours are 9:00 AM to 4:30PM."

"Cassidy, there are the pink and black rangers going to a megazord," informed Devin as he turned the camera away from Cassidy. "Let's take a closer look!"

"I'm sorry Cassidy, you can't go down there?" Billy warned.

"Look, Zeltrax is fighting the four other rangers!" shouted Devon as he zoomed in the camera to get a better view. "And there is the pink and black ranger in the other megazord. Ivan has taken control of the Stegosaurs machine and Zeltrax has taken over Brachosaurs machine."

"I believe both machines are powered by the purple slime built up in the machines," Cassidy pointed out.

* * *

"Did I miss anything?" asked Haley as she closed down the cyber space.

"No, it's just getting to the good part!" Devon exclaimed pointing the camera at Haley. "Ivan has powered up the machines and it looks like he is going to be really powerful."

The four teen were fighting Zeltrax and mega zord was taking many hits. Kira, Ethan, and Trent let Conner control the power sword, since he had used it the most during fights. Kira and Trent were controlling the mega zord, while Ethan was watching a map of the city.

 _"Rangers, come in," Billy cried. "It's Billy, I know how you can get ride of Zeltrax!"_

"How?" asked Ethan asked looking away from the map.

 _"Down by the construction site, there is dynamite," declared Billy. "Let Zeltrax get close to you. Don't attack, just stand there. When he gets close, use the self-destruct button."_

"How, will we escape?" asked Conner as he swung the sword at Zeltrax.

 _"I've transferred Jet Jammers to the both of the mega zords. The jet jammers can hold two of you. Once, you hit self-destruct you'll have 60 seconds to escape the mega zord," informed Billy. " For now, head towards the construction site."_

"Can't we go any faster," asked Conner as the megazord started to run away from Zeltrax and he wasn't too far from them.

"We'll use super speed," gasped Ethan turning to look at button that for emergencies only. "Everyone fasten their seatbelts!"

Once Ethan hit the button, the dino mega zord started to run really fast and Zeltrax couldn't keep up with them.

"Billy, now what do we do?" asked Ethan as they reached the construction site. "We've reached our destination."

 _"Everyone get out of their seats," directed Billy. "Head towards the jet jammers."_

"When do we hit the self-destruct button?" asked Conner.

 _"Let Ethan deal with that," responded Billy. "The rest of you keep head towards the jet jammers."_

Ethan was looking on the control panel and found a control button. There were several option such as auto pilot, emergency, and fighting mode.

"Billy, there are several options," declared Ethan looking all over the control panel. "which one do I hit?"

 _"Hit the emergency button," responded Billy." Then press the timer button, then press the self-destruction button. Set it on a timer for five minutes, so you have time to escape. Once you do that, get in the jet jammers. You will have to use your lasers to cut a hole in the megazord to escape."_

"Ethan, he's close by," declared Kira when she watched a fifty feet Zeltrax come into view.

Ethan programed the timer for 5 mintues, once all off them got to the jet jammers. He ran to the jet jammers, where Conner, Kira, and Trent were using their lasers to cut a hole in escape.

"We've only got one minute left!" Ethan cried when a red light began to flash inside. A large section of the megazord hit the ground below them. Conner jumped on a jet jammer with Ethan and followed Kira and Trent out of there. As they zoomed through the air, they watched as their megazord exploded.

"We finally defeated Zeltrax!" shouted Conner when they reached the cyber space.

"Can, I see all four of you in private?" asked Billy as they landed the jet jammers. "Let's go to Haley's café."

* * *

"This is Cassidy signing off for now!" declared Cassidy. "Devin, shut off the camera."

"I've got my own private camera," Devin informed as he unzipped his book bag. He followed Cassidy to the cyber space just as yellow ranger walked in. The door nearly closed just as Devon fingers wrapped around it. When they thought no one was looking, they demorphed. Cassidy and Devin had filmed them demorphing.

"I don't believe it?!" Devin gasped when he saw his classmates. "They are power rangers!?"

"What were you doing?" Kat demanded when she saw the camera in Devon's hand. "Did you film the rangers demorphing?"

"Yes," admitted Devin as he took the tape out of his camera.

"Do you know what this would do to us if the public knew the truth when she saw Devin give Cassidy the tape.

"And that's why we're giving this to you," Cassidy smiled giving Kira the tape.

"You've been trying to find out who the power rangers were all year!" declared Kira. "Do you know what this would do to us, if the public knew the truth?"

* * *

Conner, Ethan, Kira, Trent, Kat, Billy, Cassidy, Devin and Haley all gathered around the TV. Tommy and Kimberly's megazord was battling Ivan in stegosaurs twin machine. Like several years previously, the twin machine head's resembled Ivan's head.

"It seems like the zord has taken a lot of damage," Billy cried when he saw the zord take another hit with an ooze laser, sending sparks flying. "I don't know how much longer they can keep this up."

"They have to stop Ivan!" cried Kira. "Do you know of any way they can get ride of him?"

"The nearest black hole," answered Billy as he ran outside. Billy turned on his device and pointed it at the sky. Within a few minutes the lights started to blink red. "We can open the black hole there."

"Dr. O, Kim, come in," Conner called out when he pressed a button on his communicator. "Are you okay?"

 _"I don't know how much longer we can fight him," Kimberly cried. "Ivan's drained a lot of the power from the megazord."_

"We've found out how to get rid of him," Billy informed as his finger touched the black hole button. "I can open up a black hole, but you must escape the megazord first. Put the meg zord on auto pilot and it will fight on its own. Then both of you go to the jet jammer, use your laser guns to cut a hole in the zord to escape."

 _"Okay," answered Tommy answered. "I've just hit auto pilot and we're cutting a hole in the mega zord."_

 _ _"We've just finished cutting a hole," Tommy replied. "We're getting on the jet jammer now! It's on maximum speed."__

"I'm opening the portal behind Ivan," Billy informed as saw a pink speck come out of the zord. He opened the portal and Ivan was sucked into the black hole along with Tommy and Kimberly's megazord. "Where are you at now?"

"We're landing at the cyber space," Kimberly informed as she landed the jet jammer in the parking lot.

"Are you okay?" Conner yelled as his friends followed them to the jet jammer.

"We're fine," Tommy smiled putting an arm around Kimberly. "We can chill for the rest of the year."

* * *

 **4 months later**

Kimberly stood in front of the mirror as she finished putting her make up on. She was dressed in a strapless salmon pink evening gown. Sliver and gold specks were powdered all over the dress. Her hair was curled in a messy bun, but her long bangs were hanging loose. "Kim, are you ready?" Tommy asked as he walked into the room. He was dressed in a black tux, a white shirt, and a salmon pink bow tie and cummberband.

"I'm ready," Kimberly smiled when Tommy wrapped his arms around her waist as they stood in front of the mirror.

"Something is missing," Tommy smirked as he pulled out a black box. Inside was pink diamond ear rings and a diamond necklace.

"So, that's why you didn't want me to wear jewelry," Kimberly smirked when Tommy put the necklace around her neck. He handed her the ear rings and she carefully put them on. "I should have known you were up to something."

"Are you ready to go chaperone?" Tommy questioned leading her down the stairs.

"Of course," Kimberly breathed giving him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

The school decided to have the prom outside because they were going to shoot off fire works. A stage was sit up outside and Kira and her band were practicing. Conner and Ethan were with their girl friends. Devin finally asked Cassidy out and they were on their first date together.

"Dr. Oliver, Mrs. Oliver, I'm glad that you could make it!" stated Anton as he walked over to them."Trent has been accepted into art school, I couldn't be more proud. Trent and Kira are getting married this summer. She's going to continue her music career in the fall when they go to New York. I'll know she'll go far. I heard Conner is going to college on a soccer scholarship. Ethan is going to Reefside Tech. this fall. What about the two of you? What are you plans?"

"Our plans are to teach and live a quiet life," Kimberly answered with a smile. "And hopefully we won't be rangers anymore."

"This has been a very eventual year," Tommy announced when he reached the stage and picked up the microphone. "Some of us thought that this day would never get here, especially Reefside High's class of 2004. I'd like to introduce a special band."

Kira stepped out on the stage and started singing.

"Kim, does this remind you of anything?" asked Tommy as he took hold of her hand.

"The night that we saved Zordon. Remember that we had dinner with Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Billy?" Kimberly remembered as he lead her over to a gazebo. "They started shooting off fireworks."

"I remember that night perfectly," answered Tommy as the watched a message made of fire works appear in the sky, _"Thank you power rangers!"_

"Power Rangers?" Cassidy gasped as she looked at the message. "Cassidy and Devin?"

"Remember that night, there was a message that said "Thank you, Power Rangers!" asked Kimberly when she heard Cassidy make her remark.

"Yes, Bulk and Skull reacted the same way Cassidy and Devin did!" It seems like Cassidy and Devin are similar to Bulk and Skull," joked Tommy wrapping his arms around Kimberly's waist. "Kim, may I have this dance?"

"After six months of having a legal marriage, I was wondering when you were going to ask me?" Kimberly expressed wrapping her arms around his neck. "And I'd love to dance."

All of the other students started dancing. This was one night Tommy and Kim would remember. It was the first day of their lives of being non-power rangers. They were glad they weren't rangers anymore. Years, later, they still talked about that unforgettable night.

 **The End**


End file.
